Friend Forever? (Maybe More)
by Ellie Ryn Colberg
Summary: Max, Fang, and Dylan have been best friends for like ever. Until Max moves away. Three years later she is back. The trio reunites, but they all have different feelings for each other. Dylan develops a crush on Max. Max has a crush on Fang, and Fang is totally clueless of it all. Will their feelings break their friendship apart or will they just have to grin and bare it? -No wings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Third story, sooo excited! I think you guys are really going to like this story. It is a little different from my other stories considering they do not have wings. They also do not have any relation to each other except for being friends. Please enjoy this first chapter!**

**Max's POV-**

"Wow." I say. As I drive through my childhood town of Wilhoit, Arizona. It is a tiny town of only 800 people. I lived here until I was twelve years old, then I moved to Hollywood, California. My Mother is an actress, and when she was offered a minor roll in a movie she couldn't refuse. She loves Wilhoit, and so does my sister Ella and I, so she said we wouldn't move unless Ella and I were both okay with it. Ella was ecstatic about leaving. She is just like my mom, and she wants to make it big in New York as a singer on Broadway. I on the other hand am the total opposite. I am more of a "behind the camera" kind of girl. I love Wilhoit, and never wanted to leave, but I knew it was what my Mom has always wanted, so I decided to leave. Even though it meant leaving my two best friends Dylan and Fang behind.

Now, I know what you are thinking. No, Fang is not his real name. It is really Nick, but he has always hated it name for some reason. I kind of lost touch with Fang when I moved, but stayed as close as I could with Dylan. We would skype, and talk on facebook whenever we could. I made other friends in California, but I knew I would never have the same relationship as I did with Fang and Dylan. Right now I am sitting in the back seat of my Moms green station wagon. Mom was home sick the entire time she was shooting the movie, so the second they finished shooting the last scene, we were in the car on our way home. I am fifteen years old now, and can not be happier to be going home. Hollywood isn't really my kind of place. We pull up to the same house we lived in three years ago when we left. It never sold, so we jumped at the chance to get our old home back. When the car finally stops, I open the door and step out. I take a minute to look at the house. I lean back into the car, and grab my duffel bag off of the back seat. I walk up the ramp leading to the front door. I stick the key in the slot, and turn the handle. The second I walk through the threshold of my house memories come flooding back. My mother carrying my sister through the front door when she was born, Fang and I being "artists" all over the kitchen wall. I walk through the living room and down the hallway to my bedroom that I slept in for twelve years straight. I never had any sleepovers considering my only two friends were guys. My first slumber party was in California. I hated every second of it. A bunch of girls throwing pillows and giggling is not really my crowd. I did enjoy all the junk food though. I dump my bag on the floor, and flop down on the bed. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling of being home. When I open my eyes I see another pair staring back down at me. One I don't recognize. I scream, and throw a hard punch at my intruder. Suddenly we are both screaming. I scramble off my bed like and idiot, and back myself against the farthest wall. The person in my room has his hands covering his face.

"Who are you?" I ask breathless. He pulls his hands away from his face, and I recognize him instantly.

"Ow! Max! Why would you do that?" Dylan asks holding one of his eyes with the palm of his hand. I see that I have also split his lip in a few places. I smile and run at him full speed. I wrap my arms around him, and he pulls his hands away from his face to hug me back. It feels weird to hug Dylan. When I left, I was at least six inches taller than both Fang and Dylan. Dylan now towers over me by probably seven inches or so. He grips my shoulders and pulls me back to get a better look.

"I can't believe its you." He says. He looks like he is speechless after that. He pulls me into another hug, and we stand there like that for a few minutes.

"Well that was quick." My Mom says from my doorway. "I see it didn't take you long to track down your friends." I pull away from Dylan and smile.

"He tracked me down." I say. I look at him. "How did you get in here anyway?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I was planning to be waiting outside when you arrived, but you know nature calls." He looks at the floor.

"That still doesn't explain how you got into the house." I say. He sticks his hands into his pockets.

"I used the key that we hid under the floor boards of the tree house." He says. I feel a smile break across my face. I totally forgot about that tree house that we built when we were seven. I grab Dylan's hand, push past my mom and run down the short hallway of the house to the front door. "Max, where are we going?" Dylan shouts as I drag him through the woods to the small tree house. I finally let go of his hands.

"To the tree house!" I say catching my breath. "I haven't been there in three years. I want to see it." He grabs my hand again.

"Well then lets go!" He says as we start running through the woods. I finally see the tree house come into view, and I quicken my pace. I finally reach the bottom of the tree and start to climb the rungs leading to the top. I step onto the balcony and wait for Dylan to catch up. He is almost to the top when I run through the door of the shack. Inside I see familiar eyes that I have not seen in three years. They belong to Fang.

**So that's the first chapter! I hoped you like it. Review if you want me to post another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am sooo happy with all the reviews. I love getting them! Anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**

**Fang's POV-**

When I see her walk through the door I have to do a double take. I have not seen her in almost three years, and now here she is. In the flesh, Max Martinez. I see the shock on her face when she sees me too. I stand up from my sitting position. She speaks first.

"Fang?" She asks. Before I have time to reply she fly's across the small room and into my arms. I fold my arms around her in an embrace. It is nice to hug her again. It is also nice to be taller. She steps back and smiles at me.

"I can't believe it's you." She says practically bouncing up and down.

"Well, its me." I say. Her eyes widen when I speak. "What?" I ask confused.

"It's just your voice." She says. "It's just lower than it was the last time I saw you." I shrug.

"That's what puberty will do to a guy." She laughs, then Dylan barges in.

"Well this is nice." He smiling. "The old gang back together once again." I laugh to myself realizing how weird that sounds. I know that Max and Dylan have talked since she has been gone but I have not talked to her, or had any connection with her for that matter since she left. "Good to have you back Max!" Dylan shouts. "Group hug!"

"Noo!" Max shouts as she tries to get away. Dylan and I both know that Max has always hated group hugs, for she is extremely claustrophobic. We both back her into a corner with our arms open wide. We trap her and squish her between us.

"Can't breath!" She gasps dramatically. I laugh and back off. She falls to the floor clutching her neck. "I see the light!"

"Come on drama queen." I say pulling her up with one arm. "Let get out of here. I don't think it can hold all of our weight together anymore" She looks shocked again.

"When did you get so strong?" I laugh and shake my head. I don't reply because I don't know the answer myself. I hear a loud creaking noise, just as one of the floorboards of the tree house snaps in two.

"Quick everyone out!" I shout as I shuffle Max and Dylan to the door. Dylan goes out first followed quickly by Max. Right as she leans down to grab the rungs nailed to the tree I feel the whole house shift. The whole thing is about to fall out of the tree. I see that Dylan has made it to the bottom. "Max jump!" I shout as half of the house falls to the ground. The drop is not that far, but it still could injure someone severely if they landed the wrong way. I know that Dylan will be able to catch Max. He would never let anything happen to her. Even if it meant risking his own life. Max turns back to look at me. "Now!" I shout. She closes her eyes, and hurls herself off the balcony. I do not have time to see if she made it down safely because the second after she jumps the rest of the tree house plummets to the ground with me still inside.

* * *

"Look he's waking up." Says a voice that I would know anywhere. I slowly start to open my eyes. My vision is blurry, and my whole body feels like a thousand pounds. I hear moaning, and it takes me only a second to realize that it is me. I see one of the blurry blobs slowly turn into Max's body.

"Oh, Fang you're okay!" She says throwing her arms around my neck. I feel a sharp pain run down the whole length of my arm just as her elbow brushes my shoulder. I try not to let anyone notice my pain, but Max must feel my body tense up, because she quickly jumps away. She gives me a sheepish look.

"Sorry." She says quietly. I look around and see that I am in a white hospital room. My whole left arm in wrapped in bandages, and my leg is in a cast.

"What happened?" I ask. My voice sounds hoarse.

"You were still inside the tree house when it collapsed." Dylan says. "You were buried under all wood."

"It took us ten minutes to finally get you out." Max says sitting down in the chair next to my bed. "And by then you were out cold. You dislocated your left shoulder and shattered your femur." I try to think back as far as I can remember, but I can't remember anything after Max jumping from the balcony.

"Did you land okay when you jumped?" I ask Max. She nods.

"Dylan caught me." Just like I knew he would. We are all silent for a few minutes until I ask the question I was going to ask her when we got out of the tree house safely.

"Max, why are you here? Are you just visiting or are you back for good?" She gets a huge grin on her face.

"I'm back forever!" She says excitedly. "Well for three years at least, until we all go to college." Dylan shrugs.

"Good enough for me."

**Yay! Second chapter done! Sorry these chapters are not very long, I will try to make them longer. Anyways please review! I LOOOOOOVVVVEEE getting them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So not much to say. Enjoy!**

**Max's POV-**

"Butterscotch with chocolate syrup please." I tell the woman behind the counter. After Fang was discharged from the hospital, we decided to go to the same ice cream shop that we always went to on Fridays.

"Ew." I hear Fang mutter under his breath. Dylan laughs. They both have always thought my choice was of ice cream was disgusting. I ignore them.

"Do you want that in a bowl or a cone?" The lady asks.

"Bowl." Dylan shakes his head.

"What is wrong with ice cream in a bowl?" I ask almost yelling.

"It's common sense." He says. "You get all the perks of ice cream, AND the delicious cone as well." He is talking with his hands.

"Well in a bowl, you get more ice cream than in a cone." I reply. "And who in their right mind wants a cone that tastes like cardboard?"

"I do." He says standing over me like a skyscraper. I put my hands on my hips and he copies me.

"Fang?" We ask in unison. He is staring through the glass at the many flavors of ice cream.

"Huh?" He asks snapping out of the trance he is in. I slump my shoulders.

"What is better bowl or cone?"

"Cone, hands down."

"Yes!" Dylan says punching his arm in the air. He smiles down at me. "I win." I stick my tongue out at him just as the lady hands me my ice cream. We wait until Fang and Dylan both have their own ice cream, and then we walk down main street. I am walking between Fang and Dylan.

"I'm sooooo glad to be back." I say taking in the whole moment in.

"What? You, Max Martinez, didn't like Hollywood?" Fang teases. "Even with all the actor wannabees, and shopping?" I laugh.

"Nope, didn't like it at all." I say. "The only thing that was half decent was the hiking." I have always loved hiking. Fang, Dylan and I used to bike hours out of town just to find great hiking spots.

"Better than Wilhoit?" Dylan asks.

"Never!" I say sucking in a dramatic breath. "We should go hiking tomorrow." I say tossing the last of my ice cream in a trash can on the side of the street.

"You know I would love to, but I'm busy." Fang says licking off a drip of ice cream sliding down the cone.

"Doing what?" I ask.

"School."

"Oh yeah." I say. "Forgot about that thing."

"Are you nervous about going back?" Dylan asks. "You haven't seen any of these people in three years."

"Nah. They should be the ones who are scared. Don't you remember my goodbye prank?" At that thought Fang laughs out loud, which is very rare for him. On my last day of school I broke into the teachers lounge, and put itching powder all over their toilets. It is the only bathroom the teachers will use, so like 75% of the teachers walked around all day like they had been riding a horse for to long.

"Well, then can we go on Saturday?" I haven't been to Robin Peak in three years. Fang shrugs.

"I'm free. Dylan?"

"Sorry I can't. I have work." I raise my eyebrows.

"You have a job? Where?" It is hard to think of Dylan having a job. He has always been the kind of person that can not sit still for very long. I remember when we used to ride the bus home together, all the other children on the bus would stay sitting in their seats, but Dylan would run up and down the aisles. When he got the the very front of the bus he would whisper in the bus drivers ear, then jump into a seat before he could catch him.

"I work at the grocery market on 7th Street." I laugh out loud. The three of us always used to make fun of the bag boys at the markets. Dylan rolls his eyes.

"I'm not a bag boy, and I don't work actually in the store." He say. "I work at the convenience truck that is always outside." I feel myself pouting.

"Well now you ruined my fun." I say. "I was going to give you some serious crap."

"Haha." He says. I ignore him.

"So," I say talking to Fang. "Robin Peak? Saturday morning?"

"Yeah sure." He says. "I'll meet you at your house at seven." Most people would think we are absolutely insane to be getting up so early on a Saturday, but there are less people on the mountain in the mornings. And if you haven't noticed, I am not a huge people fan.

"Okay, I got to get going." I say. "I still have to unpack all my stuff, and I want to wear clean clothes tomorrow."

"Do you want me to help you?" Dylan asks. "You might finish faster." I shake my head.

"No thanks, I've got it." I say. "There are some things of mine that you don't need to see." Dylan raises his eyebrows.

"Like what?" I turn and walk away.

"None of your beeswax!" I call over my shoulder leaving Fang and Dylan behind me.

**Hey guys! I hope you are liking the story so far. I really want to get at least five more reviews before I update my next chapter. Thanks!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I love you sooo much! Keep reviewing, I love them!**

**(P.S. This chapter has Dylan's POV in it as well.)**

**Dylan's POV-**

"Your change is $7.50." I tell the woman behind the counter handing her her change. She smiles at me, and hands the little girl next to her the ice cream cone she just bought. The little girl laughs and takes a big lick of chocolate ice cream. She has light brown hair, and big brown eyes just like Max. I never noticed how much Max's eyes pop out until I saw her in person again. I also realized how beautiful she is. I always had a tiny crush on her when we were kids, but I thought I was over it. I quickly realized that wasn't true. When I saw her again, my whole body felt weightless, I was sure that my heart stopped beating for a millisecond. Or 'more. I could feel my face getting hot, and I prayed she couldn't see me blushing. Just thinking about her makes the thousands of butterflies in my stomach go wild. I let out a huge breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I lean against the metal table in the tiny shack, and close my eyes. I hate this job so much more than usual today. Right now, I could be with Max, hiking to the top of Robin peak. Instead, I am trapped in this hot, smelly snack truck.

"hm, hmm." I open my eyes to find the same lady who was here twenty seconds ago. She gives me a sheepish smile. "Napkins?" I lean forward to see who I assume is her daughter covered in chocolate ice cream. I smile and hand her a handful of napkins. "Thanks." She says and walks away.

"That's what I'm here for."

**Max's POV-**

"Come on Fang!" I shout. "I can almost see the top!" I have practically run to the top of Robin Peak. I am dying to see the view again. "Fang?" I turn around to see him leaning against a tree, digging around in his pack. "What are you doing?" He gives me a 'duh' look.

"I'm getting water." He smiles a little. "It's a twenty mile hike round trip, I am going to need some water on the way." I walk down the small incline to stand next to him. I stretch out my next to whisper in his ear.

"Nancy boy." He raises his eyebrows. "Oh your in for it now." He says giving me a devilish smile. I jump back as he tries to grab me. I take off up the hill with Fang following me.

"Your going to have to do better than that!" I shout over my shoulder. "Nancy boy!" Almost instantly after I say it, Fang has caught me from behind. I laugh as he wrestles me to the ground. Before I know it, he has me pinned beneath him.

"Now what was that you were saying?" He says sarcastically. "Was it, 'You are the best at everything, Fang?' or was it 'Fang is my beeeessssttttt friend?'" I shake my head.

"Hmm, no I don't think it was that." I say stubbornly. He chews the inside of his cheek.

"Well that's to bad that you don't know what you said, because the summit is right there." He nods to the right. I turn my head. I can just see the very rock that Fang, Dylan, and I would sit, and eat the snack that we had packed. I struggle beneath Fang's weight as the urge to see the view grows stronger.

"Come on, let me up." I whine. He shakes his head and looks like he is thinking.

"If only we could remember what you said . . . "

"FANG IS MY BEEEESSSSSTTTTT FRIEND!" I sing out loud. He smiles.

"Oh yeah, that's it."

"Yeah, yeah just get off me you big dork." I say. He stands up and offers me a hand. As soon as I am on my feet I take off for the summit at full speed. When I finally reach it, I take it all in at once. The whole image comes flooding back. I remember every detail. The river that twists and turns through the maze of trees, the logs that were left behind by the loggers decades ago, and even the small beaver dam which is now a big beaver dam at the second turn in the river.

"Is it the same as you remember?" Fang asks coming up behind me. I don't take my eyes off the scenery.

"Its better than I remember." I reply.

"You know what would make it even better?" Fang asks. I turn around and he raises an eyebrow testing me to see if I remember out one on one tradition.

"Doughnuts?" I ask. He smiles and pulls a small white box out of his pack.

"Yay!" I say running over to Fang. I take the box from him. I stop before I open it. "These are from Bobby's right." I ask. Fang smirks.

"Why do you doubt me?" I smile, and open the box. There are two doughnuts. One glazed ring, and another chocolate long john. It amazes me that Fang still remembers my favorite. I take the long john out of the box, and hand the ring to Fang. I take a bite savoring every moment. Fang and I sit on our rock, and eat our doughnuts. When I finish, I suck the chocolate off my fingers. We sit there for a few more minutes in silence. I finally turn my head and see that Fang is looking at me.

"What?" I ask. Fang lifts his hand to my face. His thumb caresses my lower lip. I think he is going to kiss me. I my heart is pounding so hard I think it might burst. I don't know If I want him to kiss me or not. He pulls his hand away.

"You had chocolate on your chin." He says with a chuckle.

"Oh." I say with a small smile. "Thanks." It was after he pulled his hand away that I realized I wanted him to kiss me.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I really want to get at least five more reviews before I post my next chapter. I will post in a week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy! You guys rock! I love all the reviews. Keep em comin!** **Enjoy!**

**Max's POV-**

"Max, come help me unpack your clothes." My Mom calls from my room. I groan. We have been back for at least a month, and I still have not unpacked any of my stuff. Ella thinks my subconscious thinks we are going to move again. I think I am just lazy. I pull myself off the couch, and walk down the hallway to my room. My Mom is standing over a huge box labeled:** Max's clothes**.

"Why can't I just leave it all in the box until I want to wear it?" I ask as I pull my California hoodie out of the box and put it on a hanger.

"Because," My Mom replies. "these boxes are taking up so much room in here that it takes me ten minutes just to get to the window." I turn to look at the window when she says this.

"Liar." I say jokingly. She smiles challenging me.

"You try." I shrug and make my way over to the window. I have to move a few boxes, but I am standing next to the window with in thirty seconds. I smile in accomplishment.

"Well, your here now, so start hanging." I make my way back over to the box when Ella appears in the doorway.

"Hey Mom, can you you drive Monique and I to the mall?" I turn to look at her after I put a pair of jeans in my closet.

"Who's Monique?" As if on que, a small, chocolate skinned girl appears next to Ella.

"I told you not to call me that." The girl says to Ella. She turns to look at me. "My real name is Monique, but I like to be called Nudge." Ella rolls her eyes, but I ignore her.

"Nudge," I say trying it out on my tongue."I like it. It has a certain ring to it." She smiles.

"Yeah I guess so," My Mom says. "Just give me a minute to finish with Max's clothes."

"I can finish up Mom, I think I got the hang of this." I say holding up a hanger with a T-shirt on it.

Two hours later, I am sitting in my living room flipping through TV channels when I hear the doorbell ring. I pull myself off the couch and start walking towards the door, but before I reach it, the door swings open and Dylan walks comes in.

"Hey." I say sticking my hands in my back pockets. "Whats up?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I just got off of work, and I thought I would stop by before I went home." We stand there for a few seconds soaking up the awkward. "So how was Robin Peak?" He asks.

"It was awesome! Nothing in California comes close to anything here." I smile thinking of it all. "I want to go back next Saturday. Are you free that day?" I already know what his answers is. He works every Saturday, so no. I said Saturday because I really want to go with just Fang again. I will make it up to Dylan later.

"No, I work every Saturday. What about Sunday?"

"I have church. I will ask Fang if he can go." He nods and looks at the floor. "Do you want something to drink? I have Red bull." He raises his eyebrows.

"Your Mom finally started letting you have that stuff?" My Mom has always hated energy drinks like Red bull and Monster just because there is a warning on the side of the can that says if you drink more than three cans a day, you may have heart failure or something.

"No, I have a six pack hidden under my bed. I think my Mom is scared to go under there." He laughs and follows me into my room. I kneel down onto my floor, and pull the now four cans of Red bull out from under my bed. I pull a can free and hand it to Dylan, then get one for myself. He pops the top, and takes a sip. He scrunches his face up.

"I never liked this stuff." He says tossing the rest in the trash.

"Then why did you ask for one?" I look at the almost full can sitting in the trash. "You owe me a Red bull." He smiles and walks out of the room. I follow him into my kitchen. He opens the fridge and pulls out a can of Sprite.

"I need to get that taste out of my mouth." I see him eyeballing the clock above the stove.

"Do you need to be home at a certain time?" He shakes his head.

"No, Blackout is on."

"What's Blackout?" He looks at me like I just committed murder.

"You've never seen blackout?"

"Nope."

"Come on." He says grabbing my hand and dragging me over to the TV. "These people have to perform all these stunts in total darkness. You'll love it." I am hooked just thinking about it.

"What channel?" I ask grabbing the remote.

"179." I flip through the channels until I find it. We watch the first minute in silence when I notice that Dylan is still holding my hand.

**Heeyyy! I hope you liked this chapter. I have a challenge for you guys. I want to see if you can give me ten more reviews before I post the next chapter next weekend. I BELIEVE IN YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeeyyyy. The next chapter is finally up! Enjoy!**

**Dylan's POV-**

I stop in front of Fang's house for a moment before I walk up the steps of the old brick house that Fang lives in. I have not been to his house in three years. When Max left, we both kind of broke apart. It was like Max was the glue that held us all together. I ring the doorbell, and step back. I hear some noises coming from inside the house before the door opens up reveling Fang.

"Dylan?" He says sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?" I shrug.

"I kind of need to talk to you." I say in reply." He nods in silent agreement and opens the door open wider for me to enter. I walk through the door with my hands in my pockets. I walk down the hallway that leads to the living room. I expected Fang's Mom and Dad to be there. Whenever I came over, Fang's Mom would always be sitting on the love seat knitting a sweater, or a blanket or something. Fang's Dad was always doing something with the newspaper. Either reading the comedy section or doing a crossword puzzle. Neither of them were anywhere to be found.

"So whats up?" Fang asks passing me to get to the fridge in the kitchen. He opens the door and pulls out a can of Red Bull. "Do you want one?"

"No." I say quickly. I stick my hands in my pockets, and look around the room. "This place is different than I remember." Fang raises and eyebrow.

"How?" I shrug.

"A few things." I say. I stare at the floor while I talk "The wall color is different, the counter tops are granite instead of tile. . . Your parents always sat in the living room." I glance up at Fang to see him chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Yeah, their busy. So what did you want to talk about?" He asks changing the subject.

"Well, I kind of wanted to talk to you about Max."

"Yeah I know, its awesome that she's back. Everything is just like it used to be."

"Not exactly." I say looking away again. "I feel like she is not my friend anymore."

"What do you mean? I thought everything was great."

"It is, it's more than great." I say turning around in embarrassment. "I feel like . . . I feel like . .I . "

"You have the hots for her." Fang says throwing it out in the open. I whirl around and glare at him like he just told the whole world. "Well you do don't you?" I give a pathetic shrug.

"Wellum. .yeah." Fang smirks and nods. "How did you know?" I ask.

"Dude, It's kind of obvious. Whenever you're around her you get all clammy and shaky. Its pretty funny to tell you the truth." He takes a large sip of Red Bull. "So are you going to ask her out?"

"You mean your not mad?" I ask in surprise. He looks confused.

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know." I say feeling like a total moron. "I thought you would be mad thinking that me . . . liking her . . would break up our whole group again." He shakes his head.

"Dude you worry to much." He says. "What you need to do is man up and ask her out."

"How would I do it?" He looks at me like I am stupid.

"It's Max, she would hate something huge and outgoing. Just walk up to her and say: Max I like you. Do you want to go out on a date? Simple as that." I think about this for a moment.

"Okay, I can do that. Thanks man." We stand there in silence for a few minutes. "Yeah, well I should go." I say making my way to the door. "I promised my mom I would be home in time to study for my geometry test on Monday. Thanks again for the advice."

"Yup." Fang says as I head down hallway to the front door. "Glad to help."

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks!**

**(P.S. I want to get at least five more reviews before I post my next chapter.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Give me an update on how my story is going so far. Thanks!**

**Max's POV-**

"Hi Max!" Dylan practically shouts in my ear. I am standing at my locker getting my bag. There is only ten more minutes before the final bell rings, so I am getting all my stuff before the halls flood with anxious teenagers.

"Um? Hi." I say almost laughing. "Dylan, you might want to get your ears checked." I pat him on his cheek, and slam my locker shut. "So whats up?"

"Well, I uh um, well you see I . . ." I raise my eyebrows. I see a bead of sweat start to form on his hairline.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "You look like you are going to puke."

"No, no I'm fine." he says wiping the sweat away from his forehead. "I just really need to ask you something and you have to promise not to laugh because I am dead serious." I nod my head.

"Okay, shoot." The bead of sweat is back. He takes a huge breath.

"Max," He pauses for a second before he finishes. "do you like birds?" I am shocked. What kind of stupid question is that?! I almost thought he was going to ask me out. I feel stupid for thinking that and reply to his question.

"Um, I guess. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." He says looking over the top of my head. (He is taller than me now so he can do that without standing on his tip toes. It really bugs me.) It looks like he is clenching his teeth. "I should let you get back to class." I wave it off.

"Don't worry about me." I say. "I am at the "nurse" right now so I won't be going back to class for the rest of the day." He nods his head with out saying anything.  
"Are you sure you're okay? You're acting really weird."

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to get going." He points over his shoulder to the rows of classrooms lining the hallway.

"Yeah, okay." I say pulling my bag higher up my shoulder. "See you later." I turn around and walk away.

**Fang's POV-**

"I am sitting on my bed surfing the internet on my laptop when I hear my cell phone ring. I push my computer away and walk over to my desk where my phone is charging. The caller ID says MAX and her picture from when she was twelve pops up.

"Hello?" I ask answering.

"Why were you not in school today?!" She asks in a stern but kidding voice. "I had to walk all the way to government by myself!"

"Sorry your highness, but I wasn't at school because I have the flu."

"Well that sucks." She says. "Will you be there tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I guess it depends on how I fell in the morning."

"So I will take that as a no." She says.

"Why do you automatically assume that's a no?" I ask.

"Because, everyone feels like crap in the morning."

"Yeah that's true, but if it keeps me from going to school, then I'll do it." I hear her laugh from the other end. The line starts to fade out a little bit. I hear her speaking but I can't make out any words.

"What? I didn't hear that." I tell her.

"Nothing, nothing, forget I said anything. So have you seen Dylan lately?" She asks changing the subject. "I saw him today and he was acting really weird."

"How?"

"He was just all sweaty and stuttery. When he finally got the words out he asked me if I like birds." It is then I realize he was trying to ask her out. I had forgotten all about our conversation last night. I laugh thinking of him trying to say the right words.

"What else did he say?" I ask holding back the laugh that is gathering in the back of my throat.

"Nothing much. He mostly just sweated some more then I walked away. Did he say anything to you?" Before I can reply I, hear the front door fly open. This scares the crap out of me considering the only person who has walked through that door uninvited in the last year has been me.

"I AM SO STUPID!" I sigh with relief when I realize it is Dylan's voice.

"I got to go Max." I tell her. "I will see you tomorrow."

"So you are coming to school tomorrow? You'd better be because I need you feeling better before Saturday."

"Whats Saturday?"

"Duh, hiking." I don't remember making plans, but I can't talk much longer. I can hear Dylan, and I think he is going to break my kitchen table if I wait much longer.

"Okay fine," I say. "I got to go." I hang up as I hear her starting to say bye. I walk out of my bedroom to find Dylan sitting on the couch in the living room. His face is red and sweaty.

"What did you do, run here?" I ask sitting down on the couch on the opposite side of the room. Dylan nods his head yes. I am not surprised. I talk while he catches his breath. "So Dylan, do you like birds?" He looks up at me.

"She called you?" I nod my head holding back the smile. He closes his eyes. "What did she say?"

"Nothing much." I say. "She mostly just said you were acting weird."

"Weird how?"

"Dude, I don't know all the details. I only talked to her for thirty seconds." He sighs and we sit there in silence for at least two minutes. A cell phone ringing breaks the silence. Dylan reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a cell phone that looks fifteen years old. He looks down at the screen then looks at me with fear written across his face.

"It's Max!" He says close to yelling. "What do I do?"

"You're going to buck, up and ask her out straight up." He sits there letting the phone ring. I know it is going to go to answering machine soon so I reach over and grab the phone from is hand. I open it up and clap my hand over the speaker.

"I'm not letting you hang up until you do it." I whisper. I hand the phone to Dylan.

**Heeyyy guys! I have a challenge for you. If I get ten reviews by eight o'clock PM (Central time) tonight, I will update the next chapter tonight as well. You can do it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeyyy guys! Here is the next chapter!**

**Dylan's POV-**

"Uh, um hi Max." I stutter into the phone."How are you?"

"The same I was when I was talking to you half an hour ago." She says. "You were acting kind of weird. Are you feeling okay? And what was with the "do you like birds" thing?" I laugh realizing how stupid I sounded.

"That wasn't what I really wanted to ask you."

"What did you want to ask me?" I close my eyes and take a huge breath before I say:

**"DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?"** She answers almost immediately.

"Yeah sure, is Fang going too?" My heart drops.

"No I mean do you want to go out with me alone." She is silent. "Like on a date." I am silent while I wait for her to answer.

"You mean just as friends right?"

"No." I say. "I want us to be more than friends." Fang gives me a thumbs up. Max is silent again.

"Um, yeah sure I guess." She says with almost no emotion. I don't care though. A "sure I guess" is good enough for me.

"k bye!" I shout slamming the phone shut before has the time to say goodbye. Fang looks a me with an "you idiot" face. "What?"

"You wait for her to hang up before you do. It's the little things that make girls like you." I nod my head. "So where are you taking her?" He asks.

"Oh, were going t- . . . Oh crap."

**Max's POV-**

"Mom, I'm going out!" I shout running out the front door. Right after I got off the phone with Dylan I turned my phone off, pulled on yoga pants and a sweatshirt, and grabbed my ipod. While I was in California, I got really into running. It seemed to clear my mind. Which is what I really need right now. I set my ipod to shuffle and take off. I am only about 100 feet from my house when my mind goes back to Dylan. I don't want to date him! We're friends. If something goes wrong, our group could be broken up again. I increase my speed and fall into step with the beat of my music. I feel the sweat run down my face, and I breath heavily, but I like it. I run through the woods, and along the river. It is a secret trail that I have managed to mat down since I have gotten back. It leads all the way to the base of Robin Peak. I usually only run a few miles of the trail at a time, considering the whole thing is about fifteen miles long, but today I managed to run the whole way without stopping. I come to a stop at the entrance to Robin Peak. I look up as I swallow mouthfuls of water from my water bottle. The sky is getting dark. I look at my watch and see that it is 8:00. I really need to get home. It will be completely dark with in an hour and it takes at least an hour and a half to get all the way home without stopping. I look back the way I came and look at the entrance. It only takes a second for me to decide. I turn and start running up the hill. I decide that If I run at full speed to the summit, I will be able to see the sunset.

A half hour later I reach the summit. I see that the sun is about two minutes from being completely down. I sit down in the same spot I sat in a week ago when I came here with Fang. I sit there for almost ten minutes before I get up and start making my way down the mountain. I don't think I have the energy to run all the way home. So I decide to call my Mom to come and get me. I reach into the pocket which my phone was supposed to be in and feel nothing. I start frantically patting all the pockets on me only to find my ipod still attached to my headphones. My phone must have fallen out of my pocket when I was running. It is almost completely dark now and I am hardly a fourth of the way down the mountain. I start running. I know that Wilhoit can get down to almost 15 degrees in the winter. I am only wearing a sweatshirt and thin yoga pants. I finally reach the base, and I am already starting to get old. I look at my watch and see that it is ten. I know I will not be able to make it home tonight. I remember seeing an abandoned (At least I hope it is abandoned) bear den about two miles down my path. I start running again. It has to be down to be about thirty degrees now, and I am freezing. When I finally find the cave, I pick up a rock and toss it inside. I want to test it just to make sure there are no bears. The coast is clear so I crawl inside. Even though the cave is blocking the wind I am still shivering like mad. It is going to be a long night.

**Hey guys! I really hope you liked this chapter tell me how I am doing!  
**

**(P.S. I really want at least five more reviews before I post my next chapter. Thanks!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyy! Not much to say. Keep reviewing and Enjoy!**

**Max's POV-**

It feels like I have been out her for hours. I could swear it had to be somewhere close to sunup. I huddle in the back of the cave, and pull my sweatshirt closer to my skin. I close my eyes and bury my face in my hands. Its not that I was crying or anything, my hands were just the warmest thing I had on me. When I open my eyes I notice that I still have my watch on. I scramble to turn the little light on only to see that it is only 2 AM. I throw my head back. I feel a ball of cotton forming in my throat, though I know no tears will come. The thing about me is that I never cry. I'm not a rock or anything, I am just one of those people who doesn't cry. Times ten. I didn't even cry when my Father left us for a "better life". My Mom tried to send me to counseling, but really I couldn't of cared less about my Father. He was a total drunk and he didn't care about us at all. I'm not going to go into much detail about my Father though. He's gone and for all I care . . . Well, I don't.

"Max! Max!" At first I think I am hallucinating, but then I see a shadow running down the trail. "Max, are you here?" I crawl out of my cave.

"I'm here!" I shout. "I'm here!" I feel strong arms picking me up from the ground. Fang folds me into the warmest hug I have felt in my whole life. After a minute I feel him try to push me back, but I refuse to budge.

"Max are you okay? What are you doing out here so late?" I bury my head deeper into his coat.

"I got stranded. I was out running and . . And . "

"It doesn't matter." He says. "You can tell me later. We just need to get you indoors." I nod and he finally manages to push me away. "Here take my coat." He says shrugging it off. I don't refuse. I gladly take the coat and wrap it around myself. He puts his arm around my shoulders and we start walking down the trail.

"How did you know where I was?" I ask.

"Your Mom called and said you never came home. She said you went out around seven and never came back."

"So you ran all the way out here by yourself at . . ." I glance at my watch. "Two thirty in the morning?" He shrugs.

"Dylan started out with me but got exhausted about and hour into the hike. He said he would wait there until I found you, but I think he got to cold and left."

"Oh, well that's okay." I say on the outside. On the inside I say; "Yes! I get a whole two hours alone with Fang!" We talk about lots of things on the way back. The two hour walk back seems to take only five minutes compared to the five hours I spent in the freezing cold. After about an hour and a half of walking Fang stops.

"This is where I left Dylan." He says. He motions to a large boulder with his head. Dylan is no where in sight so we start walking again when we here;

"Wait, wait no I'm here!" Dylan stumbles out of the woods pulling up his zipper. "I, uh, had to take a lea- uh never mind." He looks at me. "Hi Max." I give a tiny smile for three reasons. 1) I am FREEZING! 2) I don't get any more time alone with Fang. And 3) It is kind of awkward to be around Dylan. The three of us are silent the rest of the way home. We break apart at my house. Dylan is quick to leave. He must have sensed the awkwardness as well. He gives a pathetic wave and runs home. Fang gives me a hug before leaving.

"Thanks I say with my arms around his neck." He nods.

"Anytime." He makes sure I get inside before walking home. I hardly make it through the door before I am tackled by my Mom.

"Oh Max, where were you?! Are you alright?! Tell me what happened. Where you raped?!" I laugh.

"No Mom, I wasn't raped, but I really just want to go to bed. I will tell you everything in the morning. She lifts a corner of her mouth.

"Honey, it is morning." I look out the window and see the sun poking up over the mountains in the distance. I sigh.

"Well then I will tell you about it tonight." She nods and I walk to my bedroom. I flop down on my bed still in my sweatshirt and yoga pants and think; I think I'm glad I got stranded. I got to spend almost a hour and a half alone with Fang. I think it was worth it.

**Hey guys! Tell me what you think. I want at least five more reviews before I post my next chapter. Thanks!**

**(P.S. One of you said in the comments; "So I just have to review nice and then update?" I just wanted to say, NO NOT TRUE! You do not have to review nice. You could say I have the worst story on this site for all I care. I just want you guys to tell me truthfully how my story is going. So thank you person who reviewed for helping me clear that up! :-))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Chapter ten! I have another mission for you guys. I want to see if I can get ten more reviews on this story. If I get fifteen more by eight thirty tonight (central time) I will post the next chapter tonight as well. You can do it!**

"Max!" Ella screams jumping on my bed. "Get up! Get up! Get up! GET UP! I throw the covers off my face and give her a death glare.

"What?" The huge smile she is giving me fades quickly.

"Don't you know what today is?" I sit up and glance at the clock.

"No, but I know it is seven thirty on a Saturday." Ella shakes her head.

"Your date with Dylan is tonight!" She says excitedly. "I called Monique and-"

"I thought her name was Nudge?"

"Whatever, anyway I called her and she is coming over to help me do your make up and hair. She also said she might bring her cousin. I don't remember what her name was. It was Amy or Ariel or something like that." The huge smile is back on her face.

"Thanks but no thanks." I say getting out of bed. "I am just going to wear jeans and a sweatshirt or something. Nothing fancy." I reach for the pair of jeans that is draped over my desk chair. "Wait, how do you even know about my date? I don't remember telling you."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She says stalking out of the room on her tip toes. I shake my head and grab my jeans. I go through my usual morning routine; Get dressed, brush teeth, brush hair, and eat breakfast. Takes me about half an hour total. I finish off my bowl of cereal and put it in the sink.

"Bye Mom!" I shout about to walk out the door. Before I step outside, my Mother throws herself in the doorway. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" I ask. She nods.

"Call me when you get to school." She says. "If you don't call in thirty minutes I am calling the police." She has been kind of paranoid since I went missing the other night. I told her I just lost track of time, but she still thinks I am being held at gun point by someone who raped me or something.

"I promise I'll call." I tell her stepping around her. She gives me a look. "I promise!" I say with a laugh, then run down the stairs of my house to the bus stop. Fang is already there when I arrive. Dylan lives on the other side of town so he rides a different bus.

"Hey." He says quickly when I reach the stop. "You okay?" I give him a funny look.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" He shrugs.

"Well if I was stranded in the woods for a night I probably wouldn't have handled it as well as you did." He says. "You act like it didn't even happen." Now it is my turn to shrug.

"Well I knew my way home and everything. The only thing I had to do was keep warm until morning." He nods. I see the bus coming down the road. We are silent until the bus gets to us, then we both climb on. We sit in one of the seats in the back of the bus. We sit silently soaking us the awkward for about five minutes before I say;

"So my date with Dylan is tonight." He cracks a smile. "What?" I ask getting defensive. He doesn't have time to answer before I start laughing.

"Well, now what are you laughing at?" He asks.

"Its just ridiculous isn't it?" I say. "I mean, does he just want to welcome me back home or does he like me or something gross like that?"

"I guess you'll find out tonight." He says laughing.

"Guess so."

* * *

"Hey Max!" Dylan says to me at the end of the day. I am standing at my locker when he comes up to me.

"Hey." I say glancing at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." He says. "I'll pick you up at about seven tonight for our date." I grimace at that word. DATE. Eww. I push the thought away.

"Um, okay sure." I say. He stands there silently for a minute like he wants to say something else, but he never speaks. "Yeah, well I should get going. I don't want to miss my bus."

"Yeah, okay." He says. "See you at seven." I shut my locker and walk away. As I walk down the empty hallway I think I am alone, but then when I least expect it Fang jumps out of the science room right in front of me.

"Wazzit! I shout almost peeing my pants. When I realize that it is just Fang I relax a little . . . Then punch him in the arm. "What was that for?!"

"I though you could use some cheering up." Says like a little kid. "You sounded so sad I thought is it would make you feel better." He sticks his lower lip out into a pout. I punch him in the shoulder again. This time he laughs.

"So you were eves dropping on me?" I ask.

"Um, no I just happened to be walking by so I decided to hide in the science room while you guys talked. If you ask me it was the polite thing to do." That makes me smile. Most of the things Fang say make me smile.

"Well thank you I guess." I say. "But I almost wish you had come. It was so awkward." He looks like he is thinking about this.

"So why don't you want to go on this date?" He asks.

"It's not that I don't want to hang out with him, I just don't want THAT kind of relationship with him."

"Why not?" I swallow once then say;

"Because I think I like someone else." Fang is silent for a moment. "Oh my god!" I think. "Why did I just say that?! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I am screaming on the inside, but am silent on the outside. Fang cracks a smile.

"Oh my gosh, did I just hear that the one and only Max Martinez has a crush on someone? That seams so unlike you." I feel the corner of my mouth lift.

"Well, what did you expect? For me to go my whole life without liking anyone? For me to never find love and would die alone with my ten cats?"

"Well no, its just weird is all. I have known you my whole life and it is just weird to think of you with a . . . boyfriend or something." I think about this for a moment.

"Awww, Fang is being fatherly." I say teasingly. Now he punches me just not as hard as I punched him. He looks at his watch.

"Hey it is almost 3:10, don't you need to catch the bus?" I shake my head.

"No I think I will walk home with you. . . If that's okay?" He smiles at me.

"Everything is better with you."

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in like two weeks. I have just been really busy. Anyways, if you didn't see up top I have a challenge for you guys. If I get at least ten reviews by eight thirty tonight (central time), I will post the next chapter. Good luck!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! I don't know if you succeeded in the challenge or not but here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**(P.S. I just realized that in chapter ten it was supposed to be a Saturday, but they ended up going to school, so yeah sorry about that. My mistake. It really should have been a Friday or something.)**

**Max's POV-**

"Two tickets to Night of The Living Dead please." Dylan says at the small ticket window. Wilhoit doesn't have a movie theater so we had to go to the next town over. They were having some kind of throwback week with a bunch old horror movies. We decided on Night of The Living Dead on the ride over. Since Dylan doesn't have his license yet, his Mom had to drive. The teenager behind the counter handed Dylan the tickets, then we got in line for the snack bar.

"So have you seen this movie is before?" He asks me. "You know, while you were in California?" I shake my head.

"No. They had thousands of movie theaters with throwback weeks, but I never went."

"Why not? Do you not like this kind of thing? If not we can go somewhere else." I crack a smile.

"You know I like these movies." I say with a laugh. "I just never went to the ones in California because they were always so crowded."

"Oh, man." Dylan says laughing. "Remember that time when you, me, and Fang went to really crowded movie right before you left. What was it again?"

"Toy Story 3" I say after thinking about it for a moment. I start to laugh after remembering what the theater looked like. "Dylan, sorry to burst your bubble, but that wasn't that crowded. I thought it was crowded too at the time, but until you go to a movie in California, you will never know crowded." He shrugs and nods.

"I'm sure your right." I notice the way he is looking is different than the way he usually looks at me. He has this weird, soft smile, and he is looking at me like I am a totally different person. I then realize it is the same stupid look people give each other in those cheesy romance movies. "Oh, Crap." I think. "Does he like me? Like me, like me? CRAP!"

"Um, Dylan?" I say quietly. He turns around to look at me.

"Yeah."

"Why did you invite me here?" He is quiet for a moment.

"Well, because I like you." I raise my eyebrows.

"You like me or you like me like me?"

"I-"

"What do you want?" He is cut off by the boy behind the counter.

"Oh, can we please get a large popcorn?" Dylan asks.

"You want butter?" Dylan nods his head. When he hands us our popcorn, we walk down the long hallway to theater 6. We hand the woman at the entrance our tickets and she gives us back the stubs. We find two spots in the very back, and don't say anything all of the opening credits.

We are about forty minutes into the movie when I reach for a handful of popcorn. Before I do, I feel Dylan grab my hand. I turn to look at him, but I can't see him in the dark I look back to the movie, but I can't concentrate. Why is he holding my hand?! Even if he is doing it because he likes me, this really isn't the best time. both of our hands are covered in butter. I sit there letting him hold my hand for about five minutes before I pull my hand away.

"I'll be right back." I say standing up. I walk down the aisles till I find the empty bathroom. I wash my hands then take extra time drying them. I stand in front of the mirror for a minute. I let out a huge breath that I didn't even know I was holding in. I fix my hair, then leave the bathroom. When I open the door, I see Dylan sitting on the bench.

"Hey are you okay?" He asks. "You ran out of the theater kind of fast." I chew my bottom lip thinking about what today. I go with the truth.

"I guess the hand holding thing just kind of freaked me out a bit." I look at the poster preview on the wall so I don't have to look at Dylan. Dylan doesn't say anything.

"So I guess the answer to my question earlier is "like, like?" I look up at him.

"Yeah," He says nodding his head. "Like, like."

"What now?" I ask.

"Do you want to go watch the rest of the movie. I am pretty sure a zombie is about to eat someone." I smile.

"Only because that sounds so tempting." We walk back into the theater and finish the movie in silence.

* * *

As we are leaving the theater Dylan takes my hand again. It is not as bad as before. We did not have greasy hands and it is cold outside our hands don't get that clammy.

"What time is your Mom picking us up?" I ask breaking the silence.

"I told her ten, so-" He looks at his watch. "fifteen minutes." We sit down on the cold cement with our backs against the brick wall. It is really awkward since no one is talking.

"So, what happened to you and Fang while I was gone?" I ask.

"Well after you left we kind of stopped talking to each other. We had nothing to talk about now that you were gone. I still saw him in school and around town, but that was pretty much it. You were like the glue that held our whole gang together." I nod in agreement. I could never remember Fang and Dylan hanging out just the two of them.

"I never really talked to him on video chat either." I say. "I did for like the first two months after I moved, but then he would never send me calls or anything. I remember I thought he was mad at me or something." Dylan's eyes widen.

"I remember that!"

"What?" I ask puzzled. "I don't remember ever telling you about that. In fact I know I didn't. I remember I was scared that you would tell Fang." He shakes his head.

"No, I remember a few months after you left Fang stopped coming to school, I hardly ever saw him in town, and when I did he wouldn't talk to me. He would just put his headphones in and stare at the ground. He had been like almost all three years you were gone."

"Did you ever find out what was wrong?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I was kind of hoping that he would tell you when you came back."

"He hasn't." I say. "I never even knew." Just as I finish talking, Dylan's Mom pulls up and rolls down the passenger window.

"AWWW! You kids are so cute together!" She yells. I look down to find Dylan and my hands still hooked together. The really strange thing is, I think I kind of liked it.

**Hey guys! Tell me what you think of this chapter. I know that lots of you are not happy with this chapter, but FAX fans don't go anywhere!**

**(P.S. I have another challenge! Same as always-if I get ten reviews by 8:30 pm (central time) I will post the next chapter tonight. Last time when I did this challenge we only got nine, so we have to try extra hard. I believe in you!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't put this chapter up at eight thirty I lost track of time, but here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Max's POV-**

"MMMHhhhh" I shout into my pillow. I just got home from my date with Dylan, and I am so mad at myself. The date was a little awkward at first but in the end, I actually had fun. Now I am sure you're wondering; "What's the problem?" Well I will tell you. When we were sitting against the wall holding hands, I felt feelings for him. And let me tell you they were not "friend feelings". "MMMHhhh!"

How has my life become so complicated? A little more than a month ago, I was living in California, had almost no friends there, and had yet to ever find a crush. (Yeah, I know it is hard to believe, but I have never had a crush before. I am the kind of person that never really pays attention to other people. At least people I don't like. Which is most people.) Now, I am living in Wilhoit, . . . , I have reunited with my two best childhood friends, and I think I have a crush on both of them. Complicated doesn't even begin to describe it. I scream into my pillow again. A little to loudly this time. Within seconds I hear my Mom knock on my door.

"Max, are you okay?" I hear my Mom ask through the door. "I heard you scream . . . Like three times." When I don't answer she walks in. She sits on the end of my bed.

"Did something happen while you were out with Dylan?" I turn my head on my pillow to speak a little more clearly.

"No offense Mom, but I don't really want to talk about it." I say. She is silent for a second before she stands up.

"Well okay, but if you want to talk you know where I'll be." She says leaving the room. That's one of the things that I love most about my Mom; She doesn't push. I wait till I hear the door close before I allow all my thoughts to drain from my mind. Before I know it, I have fallen asleep.

"MAAAAX!" Remember when I said my Mom doesn't push? Well unfortunately, Ella didn't inherit that gene. "MAAAX!" I open one eye, and glare at her.

"What?" I ask with a low moan.

"I wanted to know why you were screaming last night." She says. I prop myself up on my elbows.

"Wait is it morning?" I ask. She nods.

"Yeah anyways, the screaming?" I realize that there is no way she is going to drop this topic. So what do I decide to do? Blurt.

"WhenIwasonmydatewithDylanheh eldmyhandandatfirstIdidn'twanttoholdhishandbutthenIdi dandnowIthinkIlikehimandthat is

aproblembecauseIalsothinkIli keFangandIcantliketwoguysato nceespeciallywhentheyaremytw obestfriends!" She looks at me like I just committed murder.

"I understand your problem." She says slowly. "And its about to get worse."

"Why?" I ask cautiously.

"Fang is in the living room." I feel my eyes bulge out of my head.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I say frantically jumping out of bed. Within a minute and a half, I have managed to brush my teeth, brush my hair, throw on jeans and a T-shirt, and chew a stick of gum till my breath is minty fresh. I run down the hallway till I am almost to the living room. I stop, take a breath, and walk into the living room. I look around and Fang is no where is sight.

"Fang?" I expect him to jump out from behind the couch or something to try and scare me but that's when I hear giggling with a snort here and there coming from behind me. Suddenly, I feel like a total idiot.

"Ella, why do you do this to me?" I ask with a sigh.

"Because it's funny." She says bouncing on the balls of her feet. She then turns around and proceeds to skip down the hallway chanting; "Maxies is in looovvve! Max is in looovvvee!"

Later that day, I am laying on the couch in the basement reading a book when Ella comes down and says;

"Hey, Fang is here" I put down my book.

"I'm not falling for that again." I say standing up.

"No, he's really-"

"La la la la la la!" I say closing my eyes and sticking my fingers in my ears. I can hear Ella shouting over my singing. I think she has finally stopped, but I keep going . . . You know, just for effect. "La la la la!" I start dancing around while I am at it. "La la la l-" I feel someone grab my arms. I open my eyes and find that I am only about six inches from Fang's face. I pull my fingers out of my ears and laugh.

"Hi." I say taking a tiny step back (Note: just a tiny one). I look over his shoulder to find Ella mouthing;

"Told ya!" I make a face at her and she turns around and walks back upstairs.

"Were you having fun there?" Fang asks. He then sticks his fingers in his ears and dances around.

"La la la la-!"

"Yeah, yeah I get it." I say. "I looked stupid." I shove him playfully, and he smiles back at me.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ice cream shop. You know, because we didn't get to go there yesterday after school." I nod.

"Yeah sure." I say. "Just let me get my phone then we can go." We go up stairs, and he goes outside while I run to my room. I grab my phone off my desk, then check myself in the mirror. I run my fingers through my hair fixing best I can when Ella pops in my doorway again.

"Have fuunnn." She says making a heart with her hands. I push past her and make my way to the front door. Fang is waiting there when I get there.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'll be sure to update soon.  
**

**(P.S. I think FAX will finally be showing up sometime in the near future!"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! Lovin' all the reviews. Keep em' coming!**

**Max's POV-**

"Butterscotch with chocolate syrup, please." I say pointing to the tan ice cream. Fang is standing behind me waiting to order.

"Bowl or c-"

"Bowl." I say cutting the lady behind the counter off. As she turns around to get the paper bowl, Fang whispers in my ear:

"You should have gotten the cone . . ." I turn around, and smile sweetly at him.

"You have your opinion and I have mine, so shut it about my bowl." He throws his hands up in pretend surrender. Fang steps up to the counter and orders a simple two scoop chocolate cone. After the lady hands him his ice cream, we go outside and walk the the streets of Wilhoit. We are quiet for a few minutes while we eat our ice cream.

"So," Fang says after several minutes. "how was your date with Dylan?" I look at him and he wiggles his eyebrows. I can feel my face turning red, and I turn away.

"Um, it was fine." I say quickly. "Hey, have you ever noticed that sign over there?" I say pointing to a tiny billboard over the town hall.

"Yeah, it has been there since like the 1800's, and don't try to change the subject." He says. When I don't answer he starts poking me in the shoulder. "Come on tell me what happened." He sits there poking me till my shoulder starts to ache. It is really annoying, but cute in a way.

"Fine!" I say slapping his hand away. "It was really fun, he held my hand, and I think I like him, so if you say anything to anyone I will personally hunt you down and kill you." Oh crap! Why did I just say that?! I just told the guy I like who else I like. He stands there with his mouth open.

"You're going to catch flies". I say irritated.

"Hey don't be mad at me." He says. "Your the one who told me you like Dylan."

"Ahh, just forget I said anything." I say shaking my head. We are both silent for a few seconds.

"So are you going to go out with him again?" He asks completely ignoring the last thing I said. I sigh.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes." I say without even thinking. I throw my hand over mouth. "I mean no. Yes. No. Ugh!" I bury my head in my hands.

"If you like him, why wouldn't you want to go out with him again?" He asks. I slide my hands down over my hands.

"Because I like you too." Is what I said, but my hands muffled my voice, so it came out as; "becafffmmliffmfoo." He raises an eyebrow.

"What was that?" Oh my God! Did he somehow understand that?! I do what I do best, and change the subject.

"Hey look." I say pointing to a police car that is coming down the road. It is rare to see police cars in Wilhoit considering the size. The cops from the town over come once a week, and do a quick drive through town, even though there is almost no crime in Wilhoit. "I haven't seen a cop since-" I look to where Fang was standing less than a second ago only to find that he had disappeared. "Fang?" I spin around looking for him, and find him huddling behind two tin trash cans. "What are you doing?"

"Look away." He says urgently. I quickly obey even though I am dying to know why he is hiding. "Is he gone?" Fang asks from behind me.

"Who?"

"The cop." I watch the police car drive past us, then wait a few more seconds before I give the "all clear." Fang stands up, and watches the car turn the corner two blocks away.

"Okay, what the heck was that?" I ask pointing my finger down the road in the direction of the cop car.

"It was nothing." He says running his hand through his long, jet black hair. "Just forget it."

"The same thing I said about liking Dylan." I mutter under my breath. Fang's eyes flicker, so I know he heard me, but he doesn't say anything.

"Oh, crap." Fang says glancing at his wrist. "I got to get home. My Mom wanted me home for . . . Dinner. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He is already starting to run down the street. (In the opposite direction of home and the cop car I notice.)

"Bye." I say quietly. When he is out of sight, I let out a huge breath. I know he is keeping something from me, and it has to be big for him to be hiding from the cops. I start slowly walking down the street towards home when I realize something else. When Fang checked the time, he wasn't wearing a watch.

**Hey guys! I have another challenge! This time it is different. I will list ten states below, one of which I live in. If someone guesses it right in the reviews by eight thirty tonight (Central time), I will post the next chapter tonight as well.  
**

**(P.S. Only one guess per review.)**

**1) Minnesota**

**2) Wisconson**

**3) North Dakota**

**4) South Dakota**

**5) Iowa**

**6) Illinois**

**7) Nebraska**

**8) Kansas**

**9)Missouri**

**10) Oklahoma**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I am from the land of 10,000 lakes, Minnesota! A few of you guessed correct so as promised here is the next chapter!**

**Fang's POV-**

**(Yes FANG'S POV for the first time)**

I am almost home when I hear someone calling my name from behind. I whirl around to find Dylan running down the long dirt road that only my house is on.

"Fang stop!" Dylan shouts. I slow down, but don't come to a complete stop. He finally catches up to me, and falls into pace with my speed. I stuff my hands into my pockets.

"Hey." I say.

"I love you!" He says waving his hands in my direction. I stop and take a step back. Dylan laughs and shakes his head. "No, I mean you're awesome. You were so right by talking me into asking Max out. We went out and it was awesome. I held her hand and everything!"

"Did you kiss her?"

"No, but I think I am going to if we go out again."

"Where are you going to take her?"

"I was thinking out to dinner or something."

"Huh, cool. Well I really got get home. My Mom wants me home for dinner."

"Okay, well I just wanted to thank you. See you at school." I wait till he is out of sight before I start making my way down the road. I walk a little ways till I reach the end of my drive way. I continue walking past my house that I live in only six days of the week. About a half mile after I pass my house, I turn onto the thin, almost invisible dirt trail leading into the woods. The tree house that Max, Dylan and I build when we were kids is about a mile or so into the woods. When I am almost there, I stop at the partially hallowed out tree where I hide my sleeping bag, dried food, water bottle, and many other necessities needed for the nights I spend in the tree house.

Now I am sure your wondering why I live in a tree house one night of the week. Well, I'll tell you. A little over two and a half years ago there was an accident. I was twelve years old, and my family was taking its very first vacation. We were going to Mt. Rushmore. We had always been kind of short on money, so we had to drive instead of fly. I remember I was so excited, I would sit in the back seat of the car going on and on about what we were going to do there. If you have ever been in a car for fifteen hours, you know how annoying the people in the car with you can get. Anyways I would go on and on talking about the most random things, and at the time I didn't realize how annoying it got. We were driving through a small town, only about an hour away from our hotel, when I started talking about all the history of Mt. Rushmore . . .

**2010**

"Hey Mom! Did you know that all of the presidents engraved in the mountain all did something extraordinary? Or that the project was started in 1927? Or that they removed almost 450,000 pounds of rock? Or-"

"Honey, I am very tired of driving. Do you think we could stop talking for a little while-" That is when she turned around in her seat to look at me. It wasn't like she sat there talking to me without watching the road or anything. She just turned to glance at me, but that was all it took for her to go speeding through oncoming traffic. We were semi truck going fifty miles an hour. We were hit on the drivers side, and I can still remember my Mom screaming as she turned back just in time to see the truck collide with our car. My father tried to throw himself in front of my Mom, but the seat belt was restraining him to his own seat. I heard the crunch of our car being crushed, and that was when I blacked out. I woke up one month later in a hospital bed. No one was in my room when I woke up, so I was unaware that I had been in a coma. I threw the covers off the bed, and tried to get up, but found I was attached to about a hundred different tubes and wires. I pulled them off one by one, including my IV, and tried to stand up. When I got to my feet I immediately collapsed to the floor. I had no muscle. I hadn't walked in a month. I guess I had forgotten to pull the heart monitor off my finger, and when I fell, my heart monitor started screaming. That's when I remembered the car crash, and my Mom's screaming. Doctors and nurses flooded my room yelling things like; "He's awake!" and "The coma patient is awake!" Doctors lift me back onto the bed, but I struggle against them.

"Where's my Mom and Dad?!" They wouldn't tell me anything except;

"The therapist will be up to talk to you quickly." I was poked and prodded with needles and all sorts of crap while I waited for therapist. When she arrived, she shooed the doctors and nurses out. She pulled a chair up next to my bed.

"How are you?" She asked. "My name is Dr. Anderson, but you can just call me-"

"Where are my Mom and Dad?" I ask not letting her finish.

"I think you should rest for a little wh-"

"WHERE ARE MY MOM AND DAD!" I shout trying to get out of bed again. The therapist pushes me back into bed and I don't have the strength to fight back.

"Sweetie," She starts. "You were in a car crash. Everyone was very hurt. Your Dad just came out of the coma that he was in three days ago, and you just woke up now."

"But, my Dad is okay?"

"For now." She says nodding her head. Half of my relief has now disappeared, but the rest is saved for my Mom.

"And my Mom?" The therapist puts her hand on my arm, and before she can say anything I say the obvious.

"She's dead, isn't she." Tears are welling up in my eyes, but I manage to make out the blurry image of the therapist nodding her head Yes.

**2013**

This is a terrible story, I know, but I still haven't told you why I am sleeping in a tree house, so here is the rest . . .

**2010**

It has been one months since I woke up in the hospital. Two since my Mom died. I have been in therapy at the hospital all this time trying to get my muscle strength back. Today is the day that I am finally going home. Well, not really home but to my Uncle Will's house. My Dad has worse injuries than me, so he has to stay in the hospital longer than I do. Uncle Will is my Mom's half brother, and I have only met him once. It was the worse weekend of my life. Uncle Will is a HUGE drunk, a total crack head, and probably the least responsible person I have ever met. And I get to stay with him for six months until both my Dad and I are well enough to live on our own. Lucky me. I am almost finished packing my suitcase when I hear a knock. I turn around to find the therapist-who's name I found out is Anne-standing in the threshold of my white hospital door.

"Are you almost ready?" She asks. I sigh.

"No." Her shoulders slump, and she comes to kneel in front of me.

"Look, I know you don't want to go, but he is the only blood relative we could find." She is trying to look into my eyes, but I keep turning away. "I might not be so bad." She adds. "Maybe he was just having a bad week when you met him."

"Yeah, and maybe I will grow wings and fly away." I mutter under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, lets go." I grab my suitcase and walk out of the room without looking back.

Two hours later, we arrive at my Uncle will's house. A social worker picked me up at the hospital to drive me here. Anne said that she was a very nice woman, but I just saw her as another stranger who had my life in their hands. I get out of the car, and take a look at the house standing in front of me. And gosh what a mistake that was. It isn't even a house at all. It is a tiny double wide trailer. The social worker puts her arm around my shoulder, and walks me up to the house. She looks around for a doorbell, and when she can't find one, she just knocks on the door. After about a whole five minutes, Uncle Will finally comes to the door, (and I really wish I hadn't seen that either) and sticks his head out the doorway and says;

"You got the stuff?" The social workers mouth falls open, but shakes it off.

"Um, sir, this is your nephew, Nick-"

"I like to be called Fang." I tell her for the billionth time today.

"Like the tooth?" Uncle Will asks. I slowly nod my head yes. "So, uh, what'r you doin' here?" He asks the social worker.

"Sir, I talked to you on the phone a week ago. You will be watching Nick-"

"Fang!"

"And his father-when he gets better-until they are able to live on their own." He chews on something in his mouth while he thinks about this.

"Whatever." He says walking back into the house, leaving the door open for us to come in. I won't tell you about what happened on over the next hour, but here is a quick overview . . .

His house reeked of alcohol, the kitchen is in the living room, and the one bedroom in the house is being used for (personal business.)

After the tour, the social workers face showed that she wanted to pick me up and run for the hills, or any other place that is a million miles away. I am praying that she does, but unfortunately, she doesn't. After she leaves, Uncle Will goes straight into the bedroom. I have no idea what I am supposed to do now so I just sit on the couch. This will be the longest six months of my life.

**2013**

Now I realize I still haven't told you why I am living in a tree house once a week, and you will find out eventually, but I still have much more to tell you, and this chapter is big enough as it is, so-I know you are going to hate this-

To be continued . .

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the cliff hanger! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter!  
**

**Fang's POV-**

Sorry for the very long wait, but finally here is the rest of my story of why I am living in a tree house for part of the week. . .

**2010**

I have been at Uncle Will's house for about a month now, but it feels like a year. Things are about to look up though. My Dad gets out of the hospital today, and he is coming here. We will both still live with Uncle Will for about another five months, but it will be a thousand times better now that Dad is here. Or almost here. Uncle Will refuses to drive two hours to go pick him up himself, so Dad has to take a bus here. There are a lot of stops so, the ride from the hospital is about four hours. Uncle Will's double wide is right next to the bus station, so it wasn't that long of a walk. I have been here for about an hour though. Finally, Dad's bus arrives, and I feel butterflies in my stomach as the bus door opens. It feels like centuries, but I finally see my Dad hobble off the bus. He is using a cane and he is kind of hunched over, but that doesn't stop me from plowing into him with a huge hug.

"Hey, Sport." He says putting an arm around me. "Hows life?"

"Great now that your here." I say burrowing my face into his flannel shirt. I pull away from him for just a second.

"Dad, Uncle Will sucks." I say. "Do you think we will be able to leave sooner than the doctors thought?" He sighs.

"I don't know Sport, I am still feeling pretty bad." I repeat his sigh, and look at the ground. Dad tries to change the subject. "Well, come on." He says. "Show me this rat hole you say Uncle Will lives in." I smile and nod.

"You'll hate it." I tell him as we walk home. He laughs and puts a hand on my shoulder.

**2012**

I'm getting to it!

**2010**

Dad had been home for about a week, and things are definitely different. Surprisingly, it's not a good different. Dad is not like he was the day at the bus station. All he does is lay in bed, which is in the only room in the house. Uncle Will was forced to move his "personal business" to the garage to make room for dad. We found out when it was moved that it is equipment for a meth lab. I bring all of Dad's meals into him, and when I do he hardly talks. I also noticed that he only eats about half of his meals. I don't know what is wrong with him. I bring his lunch into his room only to find that his breakfast from this morning, and his dinner from last night are untouched.

"Hi, Dad." I say cautiously. "Here is your lunch." His response is just shifting under the sheets. I sigh and walk out of the room. I go into the filthy kitchen, and find the ten dollars that Uncle Will leaves on the table every week for me to go the store for food for the three of us. When I first got here, he took it as an opportunity to use me for shopping and chores. I am counting down the days until my Dad and I are out of here.

I am walking home from the County Market, when I see a police car and an ambulance fly past me heading in the same direction I am going. I don't think much of it until I get closer to the house and see like five cop cars, and a few ambulances surrounding the property. I drop the bag full of food, and start sprinting towards the house. There is yellow caution tape surrounding the scene, and a police officer standing guard holding neighbors back. I push people aside trying to get to the front. I am about to cross the yellow line when a cop puts his hand on my shoulder the same way Dad did a little over a week ago.

"Sorry kid, no one gets through here." He says in a loud voice over the sirens.

"I live here!" I shout wrenching my arm away from his grip. "You have to let me through! What happened!?" Suddenly I see a stretcher being wheeled out of the house. I can see there is someone under it, and their whole body is covered by a white sheet. Immediately, my heart turns into a ticking time bomb. A surge of energy gives me the strength to push the cop out of my way, and I start sprinting towards the paramedics wheeling the stretcher to a nearby ambulance. _Oh god please let it be Uncle Will_ I say to myself. I know it is a awful thought, but I would choose him over my Dad in a heartbeat. I can here the cop chasing me as I weave myself between people in uniform. I am almost to the stretcher when the paramedics all start waving their hands, and screaming "DON'T!" I don't listen. I grab hold of the white sheet covering the body, and throw it to the ground. What I saw next is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy.

It was my Dad. The paramedics quickly pick up the sheet, and throw it back over him, but I saw everything. His skin looked cold and white, he was unmoving, and there was a large red ring wrapping all the way around his neck. From that moment on, everything is moving in slow motion. I feel myself falling to my knees, and collapse on the ground next to the stretcher. Tears are flooding my eyes, and I think I am screaming. My hearing has disappeared, but chaos is everywhere. More paramedics are rushing to my sides trying to pick me up off the ground. I am curled up in a fetal position, and I am pulling on my hair. I can not believe this is happening to me. The paramedics finally manage to pick me up off the ground, and they bring me over to a different ambulance. I am still screaming, and thrashing against the people holding me, but when they get me to the ambulance, they quickly put an IV in my arm. It takes about a minute, but then I start to feel very sleepy. My eyes start drifting shut, and the last thing I remember thinking is . . .

"I'm an orphan."

**2012**

That was the worst day of my entire life, but I still have yet to tell you why I am living in a tree house part time, so here is the rest . . .

**2010**

I am back in the hospital, and I am sitting in the waiting room with the same therapist that talked to me when my Mom died. She told me that my Dad committed suicide. She said that many people who lose their spouses go through lots of depression, and some do take their lives. She explains a lot of other things, but I just kind of zone out. All I keep thinking is; "I'm an orphan. I can't believe I am an orphan. I don't have parents. I am an orphan."

"Are you okay?" I here her ask. I shake my head, but manage to ask;

"So, what happens now?" She takes a deep breath before telling me that I will have to go back, and live with Uncle Will. He is the only family I've got.

"No! You can't make me go back there!" I shout standing up. "I hate it there! I hate him! He hates me!"

"I'm sorry, but we have no other ch-"

"Don't give me that crap!" I shout. "There is always something else! Put me in foster care. Anything!" The therapist grabs me by the shoulders.

"Listen," She says. "Your parents left you to your Uncle Will in their will, so that is where you will be staying." I flop back down in the chair, preparing myself for the worst six years of my life."

It has been one week since my Dad died, and I am in the exact same place I was two months ago, after my Mom died. I am in the car, with the social worker, going to Uncle Wills house. We finally pull up to the familiar double wide, and I get out of the car. The social worker starts to get out as well.

"Don't." I say. "You've done this before, I won't make you go back in there a second time." She doesn't argue. I get my suit cases, and one duffel bag out of the trunk, and walk up the steps to the front door. I open the door, and walk inside. I set my EMPTY suitcases down on the floor, and listen for the social workers car to drive away. As soon as I am sure she is gone, I pick up my duffel bag, and run into the kitchen. Uncle Will is nowhere to be found. He is probably in the garage getting high or something. I move as quickly as I can grabbing all the canned food I can get, and stuffing it into my duffel. I think I hear someone coming in through the garage, so I quickly sling the bag over my shoulder, and run out the front door. I don't know the exact way there, but I know the direction. North. I am on my way back to Wilhoit.

**2012**

So freaking close!

**2010**

I am only about a mile away from my old home. It has taken me a week to get here, but I finally made it. I had to hitch hike the whole way, but if it meant I didn't have to stay with Uncle Will I would eat a python alive. The last trucker I got a ride from dropped me off a gas station close to my house. I thanked him, and am running there right now. I guess now is a good time to tell you my plan . . .

I am going to live in my old house. My great grandpa build the house from scratch like a hundred years ago, so all the house payments have been paid off. As for electricity, water, ect. I am just planning to not use electricity, and I guess I will have to get a job or something to buy food. I see my house coming into view, and I start running faster. I am just about to run up my drive way when I see a police car coming down the road. I dive into the bushes on the side of the road, and wait till it passes. I doubt Uncle Will called the police about my "disappearance", but I can never be to careful. I stand up and brush myself off, and run the rest of the distance to my house. I burst through the front door, and immediately feel better than I have in weeks. I walk around the house taking in the whole thing when I realize. That cops will get suspicious if they see the house that has been empty for almost half a year, suddenly has someone living in it.

**2012**

This is where the tree house comes in. I have a "friend" in the next town over from where the cops come, who tells me what day the weekly visit is. On that day of the week, I pack up all of my stuff and camp out in the tree house for the night. That is why I was in the tree house when I saw Max for the first time since she had been back. It took almost all of my spare time, but I finally got it fixed. So far my plan has gone perfectly. I have a secret night job at a gas station in the middle of no where, I don't use electricity which believe it or not is really not that hard to live without, and I also just take cover every time I see a police car.

So yep. That is the VERY long story of why I am living in a tree house.

**Hey guys! I don't have a challenge for this chapter, but I still would love a lot of reviews on this chapter. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Max's POV-**

"Hey Max!" Dylan says after English class. "Whats up?"

"Nothing that important." I say nonchalantly. "Just thanking God it's Friday."

"You can say that again." Fang says showing up on my other side. "I'm going to Robin Peak tomorrow. You guys in?"

"Heck yeah!" I say high fiving Fang.

"What time would we be going?" Dylan asks. Fang shrugs.

"Whatever time we want I guess." Fang says. "What time are you free?"

"I have to work at eleven, so I would have to be back by then."

"Okay." I say. "Then we will go at seven. That will give us plenty of time to get there, hike, and get home."

"Sounds good." Fang says. He glances over my shoulder, and suddenly seems a tiny bit panicked. "I got to get home. I'll call you guys tonight for more details about tomorrow." With that he is gone down the hallway. I turn to Dylan.

"So this will be like the first time to Robin since I have been back." I say with a smile.

"Yeah," He says sticking his hands in his pockets. "It'll also be like our . . . second date." I can't stop it, but a smile spreads across my face.

"No it won't." I say with a laugh. "Fang will be there." He shrugs.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to know that it is a date." My smile grows bigger, and I nod.

"I'll think about it." I say chewing my bottom lip. "I'll let you know tomorrow." I start to walk down the empty school hallway.

"Max, one more thing." Before I have the chance to turn around, Dylan has his lips on mine. I have no idea what to do, so I just kind of stand there. It only lasts for about five seconds, but it feels like forever. I can't tell if I like it or not. He pulls away and smiles at me.

"I didn't have a chance to do that the other night on our date." I realize I am smiling back at him, so I decide that I liked it. "See you tomorrow, Max." I give a tiny wave as he turns to leave.

"Bye."

"Come on guys! I see the half way point." I am leading the way up the mountain. Fang is keeping up well, but Dylan has to keep stopping for water and rest.

"What?" Dylan asks loudly. "Half way? I don't remember this trail being this long."

"When was the last time you were here?" Fang asks.

"The day Max left for California when we all came up here." I feel my eyes widen.

"Well, come on." Fang says taking the lead. "We have to get the rest of the way up and down in time for Dylan to go to work. Dylan groans and throws himself down on a rock at the mention of having to come all the way back down. Fang starts walking again, and I wait for Dylan.

"I can't believe you haven't been here in three years." I say as he drinks from his water bottle. "I was hiking in California the first week I was there."

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asks panting. I shrug and nod. "I never really liked hiking. I never found the joy in it. All it is is walking up a hill. It's exhausting!"

"Then why did you come?" I ask with a laugh. He shrugs.

"Because you came." If this was a TV show, the audience would go Aww. Sadly it's not, so it was just kind of awkward.

"Are you okay because we should probably catch up to Fang." I say. "He's going to be wondering where we are." I turn to start up the hill without waiting for his answer. I can hear his footsteps behind me, so I increase my speed. I see Fang's form as I turn a corner. I run to catch up with him. I feel kind of bad about leaving Dylan behind, but I told him this wouldn't be out second date, so who says I have to stay with him?

"You're certainly keeping pace a lot better than Dylan." I say turning around to find Dylan practically dragging himself up the hill. He nods and laughs.

"Yeah, well I have been coming here almost every weekend since we were ten." I nod.

"Same, except I was in California for most of the time." I hear Dylan's footsteps stop, and Fang must have heard it to because we both turn around. Dylan is standing about fifty feet away from us.

"You guys go on ahead. I don't think I can make it all the way up. I'll just wait for you guys here." I don't know weather to go on ahead or stay with Dylan.

"Okay!" Fang shouts, and starts up the hill. I follow him, and don't look back.

"Don't you feel bad about leaving him behind?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No. I'm not going to quit early just because he can't keep up." We are silent for about half an hour. Finally we see the summit.

"I don't suppose you brought donuts?" I ask jokingly. He smiles and reaches into his pack. He pulls out a white box with two donuts inside. I raise my eyebrows.

"I knew there was no way Dylan would make it to the top." Fang says with a laugh. "I always kind of guessed that he didn't really like coming here."

"How did you know?" I ask pulling the long john out of the box.

"He was always behind us, and he was always whining a tiny bit." He smiles taking a bit of his own doughnut. We are silent while we eat, and then I have a thought that makes me feel kind of guilty. _I'm glad Dylan is not here._ I stop chewing my doughnut, and think about what I just thought. Why do I feel bad about what I just thought. It's not like we are a couple or anything. I just decide to put it out of my head.

"So what was up the other day?" I ask. Fang looks confused. I swallow the bit of doughnut that I am chewing. "You know, when you hid behind the trash cans?" I raise an eyebrow. He looks away from me without saying any words. "I also noticed that right when you did that, the police were making their weekly run through." He doesn't answer, but I am not someone who gives up on something. I start bouncing up and down chanting; "Fang?! Fang?! Fang?! F-"

I don't get farther than that because right then (probably using it as an excuse to drop the topic) Fang kisses me.

**Okay, I'm going to be honest. I have the WORST case of writer's block. So sorry if the story has been getting cheesy, I am just running out of ideas. Also I kind of want to hurry up and finish this story, because I really want to try writing a fan-fic for the Hunger Games. So I thought I would throw some Fax in there for ya to get things moving along.**** AANNNDDDD . . . just because I haven't done one in a while, here is another challenge.  
**

**I am thinking of a number between 1-20. If someone guesses it right by 8:30 tonight (Central time), then I will post the next chapter tonight as well. Good luck!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Next chapter . . . That's it!**

**Max's POV-**

"What the heck is he doing?!" My mind screams at me while Fang kisses me. It seems to go on forever, so I decide I can't just sit here, so I kiss back. Or try to at least. This is kind of like my first kiss. I don't count the one with Dylan considering I didn't kiss back. We keep kissing for what feels like forever until we finally break apart. We are both breathing heavy and neither of us talk for a moment.

"Um okay?" I say in a shaky voice. I force myself to look in his direction, and find he is staring at me too.

"Yeah." He says with a huge breath. "That was . . ."

"Different." I say finishing his sentence. We stare at each other for a second more, and I find myself laughing.

"What?" He asks starting to laugh. I throw my hands over my face.

"We can not tell Dylan." I say almost falling over laughing. I don't know why I think this is so funny, but I can't stop laughing. Fang is cracking up, and I fall over, leaning on Fangs shoulder while tears of laughter run down my cheeks.

"So it never happened?" I ask trying to catch my breath. Fang puts a confused look on his face.

"What never happened?" His confused look turns into a smile, and I smile back.

"We should really get back to Dylan." I say running a hand through my hair. "He's going to be wondering what was taking so long." Fang nods and we walk back down the steep hill in silence. I lead the way until we reach the spot where we left Dylan. I stop and look around, and don't see him at first, but eventually find him sitting on a boulder a little ways down the path.

"Hey." I say as I get closer. "I thought you would have started heading down by now."

"I was just about to." He says sticking his hands in his pockets. He squints his eyes, and looks up the way we came. "It can't be that much farther to the top. What was taking so-" Fang cuts him off.

"We should probably start heading down. My Dad wanted me to help him fix the car today." He doesn't make any eye contact with Dylan or me. I think he is embarrassed about kissing me. Without another word Fang starts down the hill. I follow and Dylan walks behind me. As we walk downhill, Dylan keeps trying to make conversation, but I keep letting it drop. I don't really feel like talking. We are all silent for most of the way down. We never really talk much when we hike. It is a really good time to think. And boy do I need to think. I kissed both of my best friends of the same day. One of them I think I really like, and the other one, I am not sure if I like him or not, but I am dating him. Why does it always have to be my life that is so freaking confusing? We reach the bottom, and Fang is off before I can even say goodbye. That leaves just Dylan and me.

"Sooooo." I say drawing the word out. "I should probably get going too . . ."

"Yeah, same here. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No." I say quickly. "I'm fine. I wouldn't mind having some time to myself. I have some things to think about." Dylan cocks his head.

"Like what?"

"No more questions!" I say plugging my ears. "Laa lalalalaalala laaaaa!" Dylan laughs, and throws his hands up in the air in surrender.

"Fine, I'll see you later." He waves and walks in the direction of his house. I sigh and sit down on the gravel. I don't feel like going home right now. I lay down with my hands behind my head, and look up at the clouds. I always laugh when I watch those movies with those people looking up at the clouds swearing they can see different things like animals of things. When I look up at the clouds, all I see is blobs. I guess I am just not an imaginative person. I close my eyes and thinks about everything that has happened today. It makes my head hurt, and before I know it, I've passed out.

**Fang's POV-**

I am walking up my driveway, and make my way into the house. My dark house. When I left this morning I never opened the blinds, and since I don't use electricity, my house is pitch black. I am used to the dark, so I find my way around fairly easily. I open the shades in the living room and light streams inside. I have to shield my eyes, before I make my way to the next room. I move from my bedroom, the dining room, and the basement before I finally reach the kitchen. The house is full of light, but it is still empty. It always will be. I grab a room temperature Diet Coke from the fridge, and sit on the couch in the living room. In case you were wondering, I do use the fridge, but not to keep things cold. I use it mostly as a cupboard. I pop the top off the can, and stare at the blank television screen.

"Why did I do that?" I ask myself out loud.

_"Because you love her, stupid."_ Says the little voice in my head. Call me crazy, but for all my life my conscious has talked back to me. Not just telling me what I should and shouldn't do, but I could actually have a conversation with it. For like right now for example.

"I do not love Max." I argue back. "She is like my sister."

_"The sister that you love." _

"Well yeah, everyone should love their sister."

_"You know what I mean." _I wait to hear what other annoying things the voice has to say to me, but it is silent. As always. The voice has this tenancy to bail out right when it gets to the interesting part. Not that this is interesting or anything. I don't like Max. I know I don't.

Right?

**Hello! So this is the next chapter. I don't really have much to say. I don't have the effort to write another chapter today, so I can't do a challenge. Other than that, I really want to get at least ten more reviews before I post the next chapter. Thanks!**


	18. Not a Chapter But Please Read

**Hey Guys! Sorry if I got your hopes up, but this is not a chapter.** **I just wrote this to tell you guys that the story is not over. I have not written a chapter in like a month, just because I have been so busy with school ending and all of that, but the story is not over! I promise I will continue with the story after school ends on June 6, so keep watch for when the next chapter will be up! I promise I will not leave you hanging!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! So the next chapter is finally up! Enjoy!**

**Max's POV-**

I try to walk quietly into my house, but fail at it miserably. It is almost 11 o'clock. I slept almost the whole day at the entrance to the trail. I trip over my own feet, and fall flat on my face.

"Max is that you?" I stand up quickly trying to avoid my own embarrassment just as my mom walks in.

"Uh, yep." I say brushing myself off. "Sorry I was so late I fell asleep by the trail and-"

"It's fine honey." My mom says cutting me off. "I kind of figured." I give her a strange look, and her shoulders slump.

"Don't you remember? You used to fall asleep by the trail all the time when we lived here before. I try to remember but can't so I just shrug it off. "Anyways," she says continuing the conversation, "we'll talk in the morning." She walks down the hallway to her room and I follow to my own. I shut the door behind me, and change into a pair a sweatpants. I am to awake to fall asleep, so I grab my laptop and start searching the internet for random things.

About half hour later, I am watching videos on YouTube when I get a Skype call from Dylan. I click the answer button and Dylan's face pops up on my computer screen.

"Hey." He says. "Whats up?"

"Nothing that you would be interested in." I say in response.

"I tried to call you earlier, but you never answered." _Well that's because I was asleep in the dirt._ I think to myself. Instead I say,

"Yeah, I think my phone was off." Dylan nods and there is quiet silence for a few seconds. "So did you want to tell me something?" I ask in curiosity.

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you wanted to Alice's for dinner tomorrow night." Alice's Diner is a small family owned restaurant in the center of town.

"Um," I say stalling. "Do you mean like a-you know . . ."

"Date?" He asks with a laugh.

"That's the word I say with a small grimace." He laughs and says,

"Yeah, like a date." I don't answer and the smile on his face slowly disappears. "Is something wrong?"

"Does it have to be a date?" I ask. "Can't we just go as friends?" I don't realize what I am saying before the words are out of my mouth.

"What?" He asks like he didn't hear me.

"It's just that I think we are better off as friends. I don't want something to happen between us that will traumatize our friendship."

"If this is because I kissed you-"

"No, It's not that, I just want things to be back to the way they were. It has nothing to do with you." Dylan looks down, refusing to look at me.

"Dylan-" I stop myself before I say anything more because I think I see him crying.

"Are you okay?" I ask. He looks up at the computer screen, and I am thankful to see that he is laughing instead of crying. "What?" I ask confused.

"That was the lamest "It's Not You, It's Me" break up ever." He says through laughs.

"Was not!" I say jokingly offended. "I worked very hard on that."

"Oh, okay little miss "pull it out of her but".

"You're terrible. I say giving up on the argument.

"I know."

"Well I should probably get to bed. He says glancing at the corner of his computer. It is almost midnight."

"Fine." I say. "And you're sure were okay?"

"Positive." He says with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Night." Dylan's face disappears from my computer screen and I instantly feel relief. I wasn't planning to break up with him, but it just kind of came out. I'm glad I did it though. I never really felt anything major for him. When I kissed him it was like kissing my mother, well a little better than kissing my mother, but it was nothing like kissing Fang. I'm not saying I like Fang, but I know I like him more than I like Dylan. Why am I even thinking about this? I don't have a crush on either of my best friends. I know I don't. I close my laptop and flop back on my pillow.

Life was so much simpler when we were twelve.

**Fang's POV-**

It is just a little after midnight, when I see that Max is on Skype. I take a deep breath before I hit the call button. About thirty seconds later, Max's face is on my computer screen.

"Ugh, you too?" She says.

"What?"

"Never mind. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." I say slowly.

"Shoot." She says sitting up straighter.

"Uh, well I wanted to talk to you about what happened at Robin today."

"You mean when you-"

"Yeah that." I say cutting her off before she can say the word."

"Why do you want to talk about it?"

"I wanted to tell you that when I did that, it was to change the topic."

"Okay?" She says still sounding confused. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because I realized when I got home, I wanted it to happen again." Max's eyes widen, and she looks like she is not breathing.

"Are you okay?" I ask wishing I could take back what I just said.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, just don't say anything else."

"I'm sorry. This is weird." I say. "I shouldn't of said anything."

"No, no it's fine I just want you to tell me the rest in person."

"Um, okay?"

"Meet me by the park in fifteen minutes." She says getting off her bed and out of camera view.

"You know what time it is right?" I ask standing up and grabbing my sweatshirt off the back of my desk chair.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to sleep until the rest is heard, and I doubt you are going to sleep until you say the rest, am I right?" She says coming back into the camera's view with a coat on.

"You got me there." I say grabbing my phone. I come back and lean down in front of the camera. "So the park?"

"The park."

**Max's POV-**

I am practically shaking while walking down path leading to the park, and it's not because it is cold either. I feel kind of hypocritical for telling Dylan what I said, and am now going to the park to meet Fang for who knows what, but the butterflies in my stomach overpowers that feeling by a long shot. I feel like I have been walking for an eternity, when the park finally comes into view. I look around and don't see Fang, so I just stand there for a few minutes (Well actually it was probably about 5 seconds, but can you really blame me?" After a while I feel it starting to rain, so I jog over to the covered picnic table area. I stuff my hands in my pockets, and just seconds later I hear Fang's voice behind me. I whirl around to see him standing on the other side of the nearest picnic table.

"Hi." I say quickly. "Uh, sorry for having you come out here this late, it's just-" I don't have time to finish my sentence because just then Fang comes around the side of the picnic table and pulls me with one arm around my waist into a long, hard kiss. Instinctively I kiss him back, because 1) IT WAS AMAZING, and 2) IT WAS AMAZING. We continue doing what we are doing for time that goes by way to quickly. Eventually we are forced to break apart for air, and I can't help it, but a huge smile spreads my face. I turn away so Fang doesn't see, but he pulls me back so I am facing him. When I see him I start laughing.

"A simple "hi" would of been nice too." I say still laughing.

"Yeah, but what would be the fun in that?"

**Yes! I'm back! I had the worst writer's block for so long and no****w, and now I finally have the perfect idea to keep this story going. FAX OF COURSE! Just to prove how "back" I am will hold a challenge for you guys, but sorry to say this one will be a little bit harder.**

**I want you guys to guess what state I am going to for spring break next year. Here are your choices. . . **

**1) Wisconsin  
**

**2) New York**

**3) Staying Home (Minnesota)**

**4) Florida**

**5) California**

**6) South Dakota**

**7) Wyoming**

**8) Washington D.C.**

**9) Nevada**

**10) Colorado**

**11) Arizona**

**12) Tennessee **

**13) Texas**

**14) Maine**

**15) Kansas**

**16) Massachusetts **

**17) North Carolina**

**18) South Carolina**

**19) Pennsylvania**

**20) Iowa**

**If anyone guesses correctly by 8:30 tonight (central time) I will post the next chapter tonight as well. Good Luck!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter!  
**

**(Oh and P.S. I am going to California for spring break. I am going with my orchestra for a week.)**

**Max's POV-**

"Well I agree with you there." I tell Fang seconds after the kiss ended. "That was more fun." Fang laughs and runs his hands through his hair.

"Yeah, I really just wanted to do that." He says. We are silent for a few seconds before I say,

"So what was the rest of what you were telling me?"

"Well, THAT was the main thing, but I also wanted to tell you-" He pauses for a second. "I wanted to tell you I like you more than a friend." He puts both of his hands on my shoulders. "And, Max I know that's bad because of what you have with Dylan-"

"Don't worry about Dylan." I tell him. "I broke up with him." Fang looks shocked, and he takes his hands off my shoulders, covering his face with them instead.

"Max if this is because of me-"

"No it's not." I say stepping closer. " I broke up with him before we even talked tonight. I realized I never had any feelings for him."

"How did you realize that?" I am quiet for a second before I say quickly and quietly;

"Whenhekissedme."

"What?" He asks stepping closer. I sigh.

"When he kissed me. I realized it was nothing compared to kissing you."

"So what does all this mean?" He asks.

"It means I like you more than a friend too." A smile spreads across his face, and before I can even think another thought, Fang has grabbed my face, and has his lips on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck trying to get closer, but it feels impossible. You know in movies, where there is that really cheesy moment where the guy and the girl are kissing in the rain? Well we could have taken it right off the screen it was so similar to this moment. Except that we are dry under the rec. area. I never want the moment to end, but a loud crack of thunder makes us jump apart. I realize the rain has started coming down harder, and I start laughing.

"What?" He asks.

"Every time we do that, it gets better and better." He chuckles at that, then says.

"We should probably get you home. It is most likely just going to start raining harder."

"Or we can stay here until the rain stops." I say raising my eyebrows. His smile grows a little bigger.

"Do you realize what time it is?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to sleep after that, are you?" He runs his fingers through his hair.

"Touche."

About an hour later, Fang and I are leaning against a pillar holding up the cement structure. Well actually, Fang is leaning against the pillar and I am leaning against Fang. He has his arm around me, and I feel like I am on heaven on earth. The rain is still pouring, and I am praying it doesn't stop soon.

"So do we tell anyone?" Fang asks. "About us?" I grimace as I think about telling my mom and sister. My mom would be bouncing off the walls excited, and my sister would pester me about everything that I do with Fang.

"I think we should keep it a secret for a while." I tell him. "Especially from Dylan." I sit up straighter. "I kind of told him I wanted everything to be just like it was between the three of us. Basically no non-friendship relationships."

"Do you want it to be like that? The three of us are all just friends again?" I give a tiny smile.

"No." He smiles back at me, and I lean against him again. "I want everything to stay the way it is right now."

"Sorry, but I don't think that's going to happen." He says. I sit up again.

"Why?" He points to the wet playground, and I can just barely see the sun poking up over the horizon. "Why is the sun rising? It's only like two." Fang glances at his watch.

"Actually its almost quarter to five." I feel my eyes widen.

"We've been here almost three hours?" I ask shocked.

"Guess so." Fang says standing up. "Time really fly's when you don't want it to."

"You're telling me." I say as Fang pulls me off the ground. I pull my hood over my head, and Fang does the same. It is still pouring rain, and it doesn't look like it is planning to stop anytime soon. I run out from under the dry area into the ice cold rain. I didn't realize it would be this cold, but Fang is right behind me, and he puts an arm around my shoulders. Within seconds, I have already stopped shivering.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No. I don't really get cold that easily."

"What are you a werewolf from those cheesy romance movies?

"No. Are you the girl who can't make up her mind about which human killing monster she is in love with?" I laugh.

"Never in a trillion years."

"Good." He says. "Because those girls are annoying." We don't talk for a few minutes as we walk down the dirt road leading to my house.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asks. "It's Sunday, and we can do something if you want."

"Like what?"

"Anything you want. We could go somewhere." He pauses for a second. "It could be like our first date or something like that."

"Sure." I say with a smile. "That will be fun." I feel sad when I see my house coming into view. I really don't want to leave. We stop at the end of my driveway.

"I'll come by later today, then we'll go." Fang says turning to face me.

"Go where?" I ask.

"You'll have to wait and see." I smile at him.

"You have no idea where we are going do you." He chuckles.

"No, but I'm sure I will think of something." Fang puts his arms around me, and I enjoy every minute of it. After about a minute, Fang lifts my chin with his finger so that his lips meet mine. This kiss, unlike the other ones, is soft. I want to stay here forever, but Fang pulls away.

"I'll see you soon." He says. He kisses me one more time before taking off down the dirt road.

**Hey guys! I added some FAX so tell me how you are liking it so far! Oh, and don't forget to review!  
**

**And just for the heck of it, here is another challenge. **

**. . . .  
**

**Okay, I'm really having an issue thinking of a challenge, so how bout this, if I get at least fifteen reviews by eight thirty tonight (Central Time), I will post the next chapter tonight too. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Tell me how the story is going so far. Enjoy!**

**Max's POV-**

It is five thirty when I finally hear the doorbell ring. I practically run to the door, and I wait about three seconds before throwing the door open.

"Hey." Fang says seeming much calmer than me. "Ready to go?"

"Go where?" My mom asks sneaking up behind me.

"We're going to go to Alice's with Dylan." Fang says before words can even come out of my mouth. "He's meeting us there." My mom totally believes it. Then again, she doesn't have any reason not to. She doesn't know about Fang and I, and we go out all the time. Why would this be any different?

"Okay then." She says. "Have fun, just be back by nine thirty, it is a school night."

"Kay, thanks mom." I say as I shut the door behind me. We walk down the dirt road a little ways until my house is out of sight, then Fang stops. He grabs my face with his hands, and presses his lips to mine. I smile as he kisses me, then he pulls away to speak.

"I've been waiting to do that all day."

"Me too." I say with a laugh. He kisses me again, then we start walking down the road.

"So are we really meeting Dylan at Alice's?" I ask as Fang puts his arm around my shoulder. He shakes his head.

"No."

"Are we at least going to Alice's?" I ask. He shakes his head again.

"Then where are we going?" I ask impatiently.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." He says with the corner of his mouth lifting into a half smile.

"Just tell me." I say. "I don't like surprises."

"Well, you're getting one." We walk the rest of the way into town with me guessing places where we might be going, and him saying "maybe" as every answer.

"Are we going to the ice cream shop?"

"Maybe."

"Are we going to the movies?"

"Maybe."

"Are we going t-" He chuckles.

"Max, you're never going to get it."

"How do you know? Maybe I'm a mind reader."

"If you were a mind reader, then you would already know where we are going." A sly smile spreads across my face.

"touche." We are almost at the edge of the town (remember tiny town, you can walk anywhere), when I realize where we are going.

"Oh, were going to . . . A strip mall?" Fang smirks.

"Close enough." Instead of going inside the long line of shops, Fang leads me around the back.

"What are we doing here?" I ask confused. I look around, and the only thing I see is a large wall stretching a couple hundred yards, and a hill with a wall of thick trees starting at the top.

"We are having our first official date." Fang says pulling the backpack that I didn't even realize he was carrying off. I stand there confused while Fang takes something out of his pack.

"What is that?" I ask. He doesn't answer. He just turns it on. I recognize what it is almost immediately. It is a movie projector.

"Well that explains the need for a giant wall." I say.

"I know it's not the Ritz or anything, but you said you didn't want anyone to know for now, and since it's a small town I thought-"

"Fang." I say cutting him off. "It's perfect." He smiles at me, then pulls two DVDs out of his pack.

"Chick flick or horror film?"

"Horror film. Definitely." I say sitting down at the base of the hill. Fang sets the projector up in the correct position, and puts the movie in. After he is sure the movie will play, he comes to sit by me. He puts his arm around me, and I lean into his shoulder. Sound starts coming out of the machine, and the title of the movie pops up on the screen written in blood. You can easily see the movie is very old. And cheesy. We watch the movie for a while in silence. It's not very scary, so I'm not really paying attention. It gets me thinking, and when I have something in my head it will not for the life of me go away.

"Psst. Fang. Psst. Fang." He smiles.

"I'm right here, and there is no one else around." He says looking at me. "What's up?"

"Do you think we are moving to fast?"

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I don't know." I say. "It just seems like we are moving really fast."

"How?" I shrug.

"Well, we've already kissed like five times, and we only decided to start going out like this morning."

"Do you want to slow down?" He asks.

"Do you?"

"I will go any pace that makes you happy." I smile at him.

"I'm fine with this pace." I say. I reach up and kiss him, until someone in the movie screams making me jump.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Positive." He smiles at me, and we continue watching the movie.

"Max get up."

"Umm."

"Max come on, you need to wake up." I groggily open my eyes. I don't recognize where I am, but when I see Fang, everything-awesome!-moment comes flooding back to me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You fell asleep during the movie." My eyes widen.

"Oh my god, Fang I'm so sorry." I bury my face in my hands. "I can't believe I fell asleep on our first date."

"It's fine." He says laughing. "I did too. That movie kinda sucked."

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Nine."

"Oh crap." I say scrambling to my feet. "My mom wants me home by nine thirty."

"Relax, we will be home in time." Fang say calming me down. He bends down and picks up the projector, putting it in his backpack. We walk around the side of the building, and start down Main Street.

"So school is almost out." Fang says starting conversation. "Are you going to do anything this summer?"

"I'm not sure." I say. "I haven't really thought about it. The year went by so fast. Especially since we moved back." He nods.

"Everything really did get better when you came back." I smile.

"Thanks." I say bumping him with my shoulder.

"Oh crap." Fang says sounding panicked. "I forgot."

"What's wrong?" I ask. Fang answers by pulling me into a dark alley between two stores.

"Fang, what are we-"

"Shh." We are quiet for a few seconds, when I see a cop car drive by. We wait a few more seconds, then Fang walks slowly our of the shadows. "Come on lets go." Fang says sounding serious.

"Not until you tell me what that was all about." I say standing my ground.

"It's a long story, and we are already late." Fang says trying to drop the subject.

"We can be late." Fang stares at his feet refusing to look at me. He is silent for almost a whole minute, before he finally speaks.

"Look, if I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay, I promise I will tell you . . . Just not now."

"What is so bad that you can't just tell me now?" I ask very confused.

"Can we just please stop talking about this?" He asks sounding almost irritated. I am silent and nod. Fang runs a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." He says. "I'll meet you by your locker tomorrow, and I promise I will explain everything." I nod again and we start walking. Those were the last words we said all night. We walk home in silence, and Fang tells me goodnight by kissing my forehead.

**Hope you are enjoying this story so far! Tell me what you think!**

**P.S. Let's see if we can get 200 total reviews for this story! 14 more!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Um . . . Here's the chapter . .**

**Max's POV-**

_"Oh my God!"_ I say to myself. I am in my last class of the day. English. I swear, the clock has stopped moving just to annoy me. Fang told me yesterday to meet him by my locker after school, so he could explain the whole America's Most Wanted thing. My teacher goes on and on about proper punctuation, and I rub my temples with my fingers. This day feels like it has been going on for an eternity. "Fifteen more minutes, and I'm free." I tell myself. I look at the clock for the millionth time, and you would not believe what happened next. IT FREAKIN STOPPED. I drop my head down on my desk not caring anymore. Actually I never really cared about proper punctuation, but now I'm not even going to pretend.

"Max." I lift my head to see my teacher staring back at me.

"Um . . . What was the question?" I ask. My teacher sighs.

"If you had been listening you would have known." It feels like we are having a staring contest for the next minute. She sighs again, and starts to explain the question in gibberish. Before I have time to answer, I am saved by the bell. I am up like a shot, and am out the door before anyone else. I am planning to go to my locker, but I find my feet pulling me into the bathroom. I drop my bag on the floor, and stare at myself in the mirror. I quickly fix my hair, and check my teeth for food. I step back and examine myself one more time before walking out the door. The hallway is now empty, and I am rushing to my locker. When I turn the corner, I see that Fang is already here.

"Hi." I say spinning the lock. I try to open the door, but it is still locked. I spin it again, and try the door. Locked. I sigh, and Fang gently pushes me away from my locker. He spins the lock, and the door opens the first time. I put my books inside, and grab my bag. I shut my locker, and turn to Fang.

"So," I say. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about yesterday?" He puts his hands in his pockets and nods his head.

"I will, just not here."

"Then where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see." When Fang says this, it reminds me of our date last night. We start down the hallway in silence. We are almost to the front door, when I hear;

"Max! Fang! Wait up!" We turn around at the same time to see Dylan jogging down the hallway towards us. He stops in front of us.

"Where ya headed?" He asks. I don't know where we are going, so I don't say anything, leaving it to Fang to answer.

"We're going hiking." Fang says. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go too, but I haven't seen you all day."

"Oh." Dylan says simply. The three of us are silent for a few seconds before Fang breaks the silence.

"So?" Fang asks. "You want to come?" I want to punch fang in the arm. He was trying to put off talking about this. Dylan nods.

"Yeah, sure. Are we going to Robin?" Fang shakes his head. "No, we we're going to try a different trail. It's about three miles away." Dylan looks confused.

"That's so close why haven't we ever gone there before?"

"It is a lot harder trail." Fang says. "It is about twice as long, and about five times as steep." Dylan's eyes widen, that's when I realize what Fang is doing. After seeing how Dylan did just at Robin, Fang knew there would be no way he could ever do the hike Fang was describing.

"Uh, I think I'll sit this one out. I got a lot of homework to do tonight."

"Okay. That's fine." I say. "I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Dylan nods.

"Bye." He walks down the hallway towards the front door. I wait till I hear the door close.

"Smooth." I tell Fang. We start towards the door again, and Fang leads the way from there.

For the first twenty minutes we were walking I had no idea where we were going. As we got closer I thought we were going to Fang's house, but when we walked past it, I became totally clueless again. We are silent for most of the time we are walking. About a mile after his house, Fang stops dead in the road. There is nothing around, but trees, and the dirt road that gets used maybe once a week.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"Come on." Fang says taking my hand. He pulls me into the woods, and I start to think he has totally lost his mind. As we get farther from the road, I see a thin path starting to form. I stand beside him and he starts.

"A little over three years ago, only a couple months after you left, I went with my mom and dad on vacation. We were going to South Dakota. We had been driving for almost two days straight when it happened." He is quiet like he can't find the right words to say.

"When what happened?" I ask.

"When we got in a car crash." I am so confused, and I don't say anything.

"The crash was very serious." He continue. "We accidentally went through a red light, and a semi truck hit us from the side. It seems like he is trying to get the next part over with quickly. "My mom died instantly, my dad and I were both rushed to the hospital." I am totally at loss for words. I can not believe what he is telling me. I start to feel tears welling up in my eyes. His mom was like a second mother to me. I loved her and she loved me. "My dad, and I were both in comas for a really long time." He says. "He had to stay in the hospital longer than I did, so I was forced to stay with my Uncle Will in North Dakota." He looks at me and chuckles.

"Long story short, it was hell." I know he is trying to make it seem not so bad, but I can't even begin to imagine what trauma he went through. "After a couple more months of recovery, dad come to live with Uncle Will and I. It didn't last that long though. After about a week, he committed suicide." I am almost sure he is making this up now. It seems impossible. "He was very depressed without my mom, and he took his life."

"Are you okay?" I ask, like this just happened recently. He shrugs.

"It was really hard at first, but it got better as time went on." We are both silent for a few moments, and I almost forget we are walking through the woods going to who knows where.

"So how did you end up back here?" I ask.

"Uncle Will wouldn't of missed me." He replies. "He probably didn't even notice I left."

"So you have just been living here by yourself? Where?"

"My house most of the time." He says.

"Most of the time?" I ask confused. "Where do you live the rest of the time?" The corner of his mouth lifts into a grin.

"You'll find out." We walk a little farther, and that's when I start to notice where we are. I don't think it can be true, but when it comes into view my jaw drops.

"The tree house?!" I say stopping in my path. Fang walks ahead of me and turns around. He opens his arms wide.

"Ta-da." My mouth is still hanging open in shock. "You're going to catch flies." Fang says.

"So you live in the tree house?" I ask.

"Only once a week." Fang says taking a step closer to me. "The nights the police patrol the town." I am almost sure this is some crazy dream.

"And the times you had to hide from the cops?"

"I'm only human." He says shrugging. "I forget." I shake my head in astonishment.

"Whats next?" I ask. "You're going to tell me that you secretly have wings, and can fly?" He chuckles and shakes his head.

"No, I don't have wings." He says.

"Well, that's a relief." I say jokingly.

"So," He says. "You want to see my place?" He holds his hand out.

"I'd love to." I say taking his hand. We climb the ladder into the tree house that is not like the one I remember. "Hold on." I say once I reach the top. "The tree house fell down."

"I rebuilt it." He says. I crawl into the tiny room and Fang comes in after me. We sit on the floor and Fang tells me more about what happened.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about what happened?" I ask.

"I didn't want anything to change." He says. "Also, there was no way I was going back to Uncle Will's." I am quiet, and lean my head on Fang's shoulder.

"When is the next time you have to sleep in here?"

"Thursday, but I don't really mind it. I'm used to it." We are quiet again, before Fang says,

"We should probably go. It is going to be dark soon."

"So you have to go back to that empty house." He nods.

"Well, what if you came to my house for dinner? My mom wouldn't mind. Pulse, I would get to see you longer."

"I would be delighted." He says mimicking me from earlier. I smile, he takes my hand, and we crawl out of the tree house.

**Hello people of the world! I tried making this chapter a little longer for your enjoyment, and I decided to through in a challenge. Here it is . . . **

**It's a riddle that I am making up myself, so don't bother looking it up on the internet. Also it probably won't be that good so yeah.**

**"If a dishwasher, a sink, a microwave, and an oven are all in one kitchen, how many main/big appliances are in that one kitchen?"**

**Like I said, its not very good, but if someone gets it correct by eight thirty tonight (central time) I will put the next chapter up tonight as well. Good luck!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! So if you didn't get it, here is the answer to my horrible riddle,**

**"If there is a sink, microwave, dishwasher, and oven, in one kitchen, how many main/big appliances are in that one kitchen?"**

**The answer is 5. A sink, microwave, dishwasher, oven, and a fridge. What kitchen doesn't have a fridge?**

**(See, I told you it was bad.) Enjoy!**

**Max's POV-**

"Mom, I'm home!" I shout as Fang and I walk through the front door of my house. My mom comes out of the kitchen with two oven mitts on. "Is it alright if Fang stays for dinner?" I ask motioning with my head to Fang.

"Of course it is." My mom says. "You like spaghetti right?" Fang nods and my mom walks back into the kitchen. I walk down the hallway to my room, and Fang follows me. I shut the door behind us.

"So why does your mom need oven mitts to make spaghetti?" Fang asks sitting next to me on my bed. I laugh.

"I don't know." I say. "It's my mom. You've tasted her food. She is not very skilled in the culinary arts." Fang chuckles and I fall back on my pillows. "Ugh, I'm exhausted." I say throwing an arm over my face.

"How come?" Fang asks. I peek out from under the darkness.

"Because. Think about what you just told me today. I am still having trouble believing you." He smiles and falls back laying next to me. Over the next half hour, we talked about random stuff, laughed, and kissed here and there. One of those here and there's happened to go on longer than expected, and that just had to be the moment my mom shouted through the door,

"Max! Fang! Dinner!" I jump away from Fang and fall off my bed to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Fang asks helping me to my feet. I stand up and brush myself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say. "Just embarrassed."

"Don't worry." He says. "It was cute." I smile and lead the way out my bedroom and into the kitchen. Ella is already seated at the table, and my mom is bringing out the rest of the food. Fang and I sit next to each other, and my mom sits at the head of the table. After everyone has taken their food, Fang takes my hand under the table.

"So, Fang," My mom says. "How's your mom? I still haven't found the time to get out there and see her since we got back." I have to stop myself from doing a face palm. Of course that was going to be her first question. Fang's mom and my mom were always really good friends. My mom just thought they "lost touch" while we were in California. If only she knew what really happened.

"She's fine." Fang says. "She's very busy these days. Hardly ever home."

"So have you found any acting jobs near Wilhoit?" I ask my mom changing the subject.

"Actually I did audition for a role as a - - -" I kind of tuned her out after that. She can go on about acting for hours. None of it is anything I am interested in.

Despite my mom going on and on about acting, dinner seemed to fly by. Probably because Fang was holding my hand the whole time.

"-and that's how I ended up with the role of the wicked widow." My mom finishes.

"That's cool mom." I say pulling my hand out of Fang's. I stand up and take my plate into the kitchen. Fang follows me. I take Fang's plate from him and put both of ours in the sink.

"So," I say turning to him. "Now what, You have to go back to that empty house?" Fang is about to answer, when Ella walks in with my mom close behind her.

"Fang did you like dinner?" My mom asks. Fang nods

"It was great. It feels like forever since I've had spaghetti."

_It probably has been._ I think to myself.

"Well, that's good." My mom continues. "You should probably be getting home now. I know your mom would be mad if you were home late on a school night." Fang nods.

"Your probably right."

"I'll walk you out." I say. We walk outside, and it is almost totally dark.

"I keep forgetting how early it gets dark." I say smiling. It is almost winter and it is getting cooler and cooler. We walk very slowly down the road, and when you can just barely see my house Fang takes my hand.

"It's not so bad being alone in my house." Fang says. "It is a thousand times better Uncle Wills house." I smile and a large gust of wind blows my hair back. I blow into my hands trying to warm them up. Fang must see that I am cold, so he puts an arm around my shoulders. I don't know how he did it, but I am almost instantly warmed up.

"You should come for dinner more often." I tell him. "I don't like thinking of you alone."

"I'm not really." He says. "Most of the time I am out of doing something else."

"Like what?" He shrugs.

"School, hanging out with you, work-"

"You have a job?" I ask surprised.

"Got to buy food some how." I give a small smile and lean into him. We walk slowly down the road like that until my mom screams out the front door,

"Max!" I jump away from Fang and laugh.

"She's got to stop doing that." I say. Fang laughs and kisses me before taking off down the road. I smile to myself as I walk back to my house. Kissing Fang just never gets old. I walk up the cement steps to my house, and am greeted by Ella at the door. She has a huge grin on her face.

"That was so cute." She says in an exited whisper.

"What are you talking about?" I say pushing past her. I don't get far before she grabs my arm and pulls me down the stairs into the basement. "Hey, what are you doing?" I ask almost falling on my butt. She faces me with a huge smile.

"You and Fang, I saw you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I say trying to act like I really don't know what she is talking about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She says. "The arm around the shoulder, the kiss, the whole Big Bang!" I sigh knowing there is no way I'm getting out of this.

"Okay fine," I say pulling her farther away from the stairs. "We're going out." I don't know how, but her face gets even brighter.

"I knew it would happen eventually. You guys are so cute together."

"Yeah, yeah, we're adorable." I say. "But listen, you can not tell anyone. Especially Dylan."

"Why especially not Dylan?" I run my hand through my hair in frustration. I really did not want to go this far into it. "Oh, yeah," She says answering her own question. "you guys went out for like a week."

"Yeah, so just don't tell anyone." I say trying to end the discussion. I turn to go up the stairs, and Ella follows.

"So, why can't I tell mom?" She asks refusing to drop the subject. "She knew about you and Dylan."

"Because," I say walking down the hallway to my room. "We just want to keep it quiet for now."

"But what about-"

"Ella." I say stopping her before she can finish. "Drop it." I walk into my room and she follows.

"Just one more thing." she says stopping in the doorway.

"Fine, what?" She gets a devilish smile on her face.

"How many times have you guys kissed?" I sigh.

"Like six, bye now." I say closing the door in her face. I hear her giggle, and walk down the hall to her own room. I sit on my bed, and fall back on my pillows. As much as I am dreading about how much she is going to push about Fang and I, it is kind of nice to have at least one person know. I smile to myself, and before I can think another thought, I have fallen asleep.

**Hey so sorry I didn't get this up by eight thirty, but I wasn't finished yet. I am trying to make the chapters longer so they take longer to get up. Anyways I got 200 reviews on this story, and I couldn't be happier! Lets see if we can get it to 300 by the time the story ends. Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I was reading my story last night (because I'm cool), and I found I make a lot spelling mistakes. So sorry about those. Anyways, Enjoy!**

**Max's POV-**

"Hey." Fang says sneaking up behind me. We are standing in the hallway at school, and students are making their way to their first class. Today is Wednesday, so that means Fang has to sleep in the tree house tomorrow. He says he doesn't mind it, but who wants to sleep in a tiny room in the middle of the woods?

"Hey, so Ella knows." I say.

"Knows what?" I turn around to see Dylan standing behind me.

"Uh, knows what we're getting her for her birthday." I say quickly. I don't even know why that came out of my mouth. Ella's birthday isn't for another three months, but I turn to Fang giving him a "help me" look.

"Yeah," He says. "We were planing to get her this really cool gift, but now we will have to think of something else." Suddenly, the bell for first period rings, and I couldn't be happier.

"Well, got to go." I say quickly. I almost run down the hall just to get away from that mess. Her birthday? Where did that come from?! I walk into my first class and plop down in my desk. Seconds later my teacher walks in and starts blabbering on about what ever subject this is. I cross my arms and lean back in my chair. After that, my mind just sort of wanders off.

"Max Martinez!" I jump, and sit up to find my teacher staring at me from the front of the room.

"What?" I ask confused. He looks frustrated.

"I said to read the next paragraph in- is your textbook even out?!" I sheepish smile and grab my text book and open it to a random page.

"It is now." My teacher sighs.

"Page 394, paragraph 3." I flip to the correct page and start reading the paragraph. When I finish reading my teacher starts talking again, and I lean back in my chair again. I glance at the clock and am shocked to see that class is almost over. I swear class just started five minutes ago. Ten minutes later the bell rings ending class. I stand up and walk out into the hallway to find Fang waiting for me.

"So, Ella knows what we're getting her for her birthday?" He says smirk. I smile.

"Yeah, she saw us last night. She would not leave me alone when I got inside."

"I'll bet." He says. "So, do you think she will be able to keep it a secret?" I shrug.

"She said she would, but you know Ella." He nods. We are silent for a few seconds. "Do you want to hang out tonight?" I ask.

"I would, but I can't." He says. "I've got to work."

"You've got to work where?" I ask trying to get it out of him. He refuses to tell me where he works for some reason. I guess he doesn't want me to worry about him having to provide for himself. He wants me to think that everything is normal.

"A place." He replies with a smile. "We could hang out tomorrow though." I nod.

"Yeah, we could just hang out at my house."

"Even with Ella there?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"We'll make it work." This would be the moment I would kiss him, but considering we are in school, and all of our classmates would see it, I have to settle for a sweet smile. Right then the bell rings starting second period. "Ugh." I groan. "I don't want to go to math." I notice the hallway starts clearing up. "But I don't want to late either." Fang smirks.

"I'll meet you by your locker after school." He says just before taking off down the school hallway to whatever class he has next.

* * *

The next six classes I have in the day, seem to go on forever. When the bell finally rings ending the school day, it feels like I can't get out fast enough. I leave the classroom, and walk down the hallway to my locker. I spin the lock and the door opens, and I put my books inside. I don't have any homework tonight, so I don't have to haul any books home. I shut the door, and jump about a foot in the air, when I see Dylan is leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Thanks for the heart attack." I say sarcastically. He laughs, and moves away from the locker.

"Your welcome." I smile and roll my eyes. Suddenly Fang comes up behind me, and I get butterflies in my stomach.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asks.

"Oh, nothing." I say. "Dylan just gave me a heart attack, nothing big." Dylan smirks, and starts talking.

"So do you guys want to come over this afternoon?" Fang shakes his head.

"Sorry I can't, I've got to get home. I have a mountain of homework."

"Okay, Max?" I nod.

"Yeah, I want to stop at my house first though. I'll meet you at your house in an hour."

"Okay." He says with a smile. "See you there." He takes off down the now almost empty hallway. There are only about 200 students in the whole school, so it doesn't take long to clear out. After a minute it is just Fang and I in the hallway.

"So," I say raising an eyebrow. "A mountain of homework?"

"I had to come up with something." He says. I smile and start walking down the hallway. Fang quickly catches up with me, and grabs my hand. I turn around quickly making sure no one is behind us. He smirks.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"I think your a little paranoid." He says smiling at me.

"I am not." I say smiling back. "It is a small school. Word spreads fast." He shrugs.

"Yeah, but what would be the worst that would happen?"

"The word would get to Dylan, and he would hate me forever. I told him I wanted everything to be just like it was, and not a day later-" I lift my hand interlocked with his. "I don't want to lose him as a friend."

"We will have to tell him at some point." Fang says. "How and when do you suppose we do that?"

"I don't know." I say. Fang puts his arm around me and I lean my head on his shoulder. We walk out the front door of the school. Fang kisses me goodbye, and we both go different ways down the road.

* * *

I walk through the front door of my house, and go straight to my room. I grab my sweatshirt off the back of my desk chair, and walk back into the kitchen. I open the fridge, and an apple from one of the shelves. I shut the door and turn around, to see Ella standing there with a gigantic smile.

"What?"

"Are you going to see Fang."

"No." I say pushing past her. "I'm going over to Dylan's house."

"Is Fang going to be there?" I sigh.

"No, he has homework."

"Are you going to tell Dylan about you and Fang?"

"No, Ella." I say almost yelling. "Now will you stop asking about Fang?" She puts her hands up in defeat, and sits down on one of the bar stools. We are both silent for a minute while I chew the apple in my hand.

"But no." I say. "I'm not going to tell him, so no talking about it."

"Why is it so important that Dylan doesn't know." She asks with less enthusiasm. I don't feel like explaining the whole story, so I just shake my head.

"It just is." I throw the rest of my apple away, and walk out the front door.

**Hey guys! Got another chapter done, and guess what I have . . . A challenge!**

**Okay, this will be fun. It's a scavenger hunt! I have made three stories (including this one). The first two weren't very good, but that's not the point. I will ask 5 questions about my three stories, and if anyone gets all five right by eight thirty tonight (central time) then I will put the next chapter up. To make it easier, I will tell you what chapters the answers are in. Here are the questions,**

**1) In "The Flock Gangs Up On Max" what does Max trip over? (Chapter 4)  
**

**2) In "How The Flock Dies" How old is Nudge when she dies? (Chapter 3)  
**

**3) In "Friends Forever" Where does Max see Fang? (Chapter 1)  
**

**4) In "The Flock Gangs Up On Max" What (sarcastic) nickname does Fang give himself? (Chapter 5)  
**

**5) In "How The Flock Dies" How many kids does Angel have and what are their names? (Chapter 1)  
**

**Good luck!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Max's POV-**

I don't knock before opening Dylan's front door. I never did when we were twelve, and I'm not going to start now. I walk in, and find Dylan's mom sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hi, Lucy." I say taking my shoes off by the mat.

"Hey, honey." She says putting her book down. "Dylan's in his room."

"Thanks." I jog up the stairs, and walk down the hallway till I stop at the second door on the left. I don't knock before walking in, but I wish I did. I walk inside, and Dylan is standing there in just boxer shorts. I throw my hands over my eyes.

"Sorry!" I shout backing out of the room. I run into the wall behind me, and I feel someone grab my wrists. I open my eyes to see Dylan staring at me. I am glad to see that he has clothes on, but I still think I will scared for life. "Sorry." I say again.

"Its fine." He says. "At least I still had my shorts on." I can't help but laugh at that.

"Yeah, that is a good thing." He smiles at me, and leads me into his room. I plop down on his bed, and he sits in his old recliner. Yes, I know what your thinking. Why does he have a recliner in his room? I'll tell you. When we were eleven, we found it with a "free sign" on it. We were planning to bring it to the tree house, but we were so exhausted from carrying it, we just decided to leave it at Dylan's house. Dylan's house was closest to where we were at at that point in time.

"So, how's life?" Dylan asks.

_Great! _I think. "It's good." I really say. "I can't believe how much I missed this place in California." He nods.

"Yeah, I can't believe you have already been back for four months." My eyes widen.

"I've been back for four months?" He nods. "I haven't been keeping track." I say. "Time really flies." He smiles at me.

"It really does. Especially when you're having fun." I give a small smile and look at my lap. I hear Dylan stand up, and seconds later the bed sinks. I look up, and Dylan is sitting next to me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Why did you want us to stay just friends?" He asks quickly.

"Dylan," I say standing up.

"No, it's okay." He says standing up. "I can take it."

"It's like I said. I just wanted us to stay friends. I don't want anything to jeopardize it." He is silent for minute.

"I think it's more than that." I look at the ground trying to avoid his eyes, but he lifts my head with his finger. I am about to take a step back when I feel his lips on mine. I try to pull away, but he holds my face in his hands leaving me immobile. I just basically stand there while he kisses me. It is just like the first time, not as fun as kissing Fang. Really, it wasn't fun at all. It was mostly awkward. He finally pulls away and I am able to step back.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything." He says breathing heavy. I just stand there with my mouth open for a second.

"I don't." I say taking another step back. "I really don't." Dylan takes a step towards me and I want to step back, but I resist.

"How do you know?" He asks. "Why won't you at least try to make this work?" I close my eyes so I won't have to look at him.

"Because I'm dating Fang." I don't hear him say anything, so I open my eyes. He is staring at me speechless, and I slowly start to back out of the room.

"I'm sorry." I say before leaving the room. I half walk-half run down the hallway, and down the stairs. I shove my feet into my shoes, before opening the front door, and running the whole way home.

* * *

I run through my front door, and go straight to my room. I change into sweatpants and a T-shirt, then flop onto my bed, face first on my pillows. I hear a knock on my door, and I groan.

"What?" I mutter.

"Max, honey are you okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." I say. "Just tired."

"Okay, dinners in an hour." I mumble something back, but I don't think she heard it. After a minute I roll onto my side, and pull my laptop out. I try to use ifunny to distract me from what happened earlier, but it doesn't really work. I can't get it out of my head. Coincidentally, it is right then that I get a Skype call from Fang. I hit the answer button, and seconds later, Fang's face pops up on my computer screen.

"Hey," He says with a smile. "How was Dylan's?"

"I told him." I blurt out. "About us." I see his eyes widen.

"Really? Was he mad?" I shrug.

"I don't know. I kind of ran away."

"You ran away? Okay, start over." He says obviously confused.

"Okay, I got to his house, and we were in his room. We were talking for a little while when he asked why I wanted to stay just friends. I told him I didn't want anything to jeopardize our friendship, and that's when he kissed me-"

"He kissed you?" Fang asked sitting up straighter.

"Don't worry, I didn't kiss back, and I didn't feel anything." I say giving a small smile. He seems to relax when I tell him that, and I continue with the story.

"Anyways, after that, he asked why I wouldn't at least try to make it work, and that's when I told him." Fang smirks.

"And you ran away." I nod.

"Well, at least he knows now, and it doesn't have to be a secret anymore."

"Yeah. I'm just scared that he will be mad." I say.

"Don't worry." He says. "If he is, it won't last long. Dylan's not one to hold a grudge." I smile at him, and that's when I hear my mom call me for dinner.

"I got to go." I tell him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Hey guys! Tell me how the story is going so far! Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Max's POV-**

"Thank god it's Friday." I say shutting my locker. I am talking to Fang at the end of the school day. Dylan didn't come to school today or yesterday. Yesterday was Thursday, so that meant Fang had to sleep in the tree house. I wasn't happy about it, but he insisted that he was fine.

"Do you think we should go to his house and talk to him?" I ask. "He hasn't answered any of my calls."

"Yeah, mine too, but I don't think we should go to his house. He will talk to us when he wants to. And plus, I don't think it would make things better if we showed up together." I nod.

"I guess, but still, he has never stayed mad at me for this long before." Fang shrugs.

"Maybe he's not mad."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe he has just been sick for the last two days, and his phone is dead."

"I have a hard time believing that." I say.

"Yeah, but it's better than thinking he is mad at us." I nod and we start walking down the empty school hallway.

"How is it that we are always the last two at school?" I ask.

"Because." He says putting an arm around me. "We just love school so much that we can't stand to be away."

"Yeah, right." I say with a laugh. "I've been counting the days to summer break." Fang smiles, and we walk out the front door of the school. Fang is coming over, an we are walking home together. Ella is staying at a friends house till tomorrow, and my mom has to go into the next town over for an audition, so we saw this as the perfect time to be alone.

* * *

"Hello! Is anyone home?!" Fang and I jump away from each other when we hear my mom walk through the front door. We were in the middle of "doing homework" when she came home. "Doing homework" has kind of become our codeword for making out.

"Down here mom!" I shout. Seconds later, my mom is clambering down the stairs to the basement.

"What have you two been up to?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Doing homework." Fang and I say in unison. I have to bit the inside of my lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Wasn't your audition was supposed to go till late?" I ask. She nods.

"It was already filled by the time I got there. Last time I'm late to an audition."

"Don't worry mom." I say. "You'll get the next one."

"I sure hope so." She replies. "I saw a pair of shoes in a store on the way there today-"

"Is that why you were late?" I ask. She gives a sheepish look.

"Oh, never mind." She says waving it off. "I'm going to start dinner. Fang, are you staying?"

"Sure, what are we having?"

"What ever is in the fridge." Fang smirks.

"Just like my mom used to say."

"Used to?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, she's just been really busy lately. We eat a lot of fast food."

"Well, your welcome here anytime." She smiles and turns to go upstairs. "Oh, and one more thing." She turns around, and gives a huge smile. "You two are very cute together." I throw my head back, and I feel Fang fidget at my side. "Okay, now I'm going." she says walking up the stairs. As soon as she's gone, I can't help but laugh.

"My sister can not keep a secret." I say. Fang slides closer. "Yeah, but now that everybody knows, we don't have to keep it a secret anymore. We can go on a real date."

"What do you mean?" I ask. "Those were real dates." If you didn't notice I said the word "dates". Fang and I have been going out for about a month now and we have been on about four dates. All of them were in secret.

"Those were makeshift dates. We should go on a real date. You know, like indoors and stuff."

"Well, where do you want to go?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter to me." He says. "We could go the movies or out to dinner . . " I try to hold back a laugh, but can't. "What's so funny?"

"You're so the girl in this relationship." I say teasingly bumping him with my shoulder. He smirks.

"Would you rather I not try to make this relationship work?"

"No." I say smiling. "I love that you are trying so hard to make this work."

"Good." He says. "Because I do want this to work." He smiles at me, and I reach up to kiss him. He puts an arm around my waist to pull me closer, and deepen the kiss. About fifteen minutes have passed of us kissing, and I don't know how, but I somehow ended up on his lap. We break apart for air, and I start laughing.

"Sorry." I say moving off his lap, but he grabs me around the waist keeping me in place.

"No, stay." He says. "This is perfect." I want to kiss him again, but he starts talking.

"So, where are we going to go? For the date I mean."

"I don't know." I say. "I'm not good at this dating thing. You choose."

"I have chosen the last couple dates we have been on. And for the record, you are good at this dating thing."

"How?" I ask. "Out of the four dates we have been on, you have come up with all of them. And they have all been awesome." He leans forward and kisses me again.

"That's how you're good at this dating thing. It's not all about going places. I love just being with you." I smile and feel my face grow red. "Here, I'll help you." He says. "We could go somewhere fancy, like dinner or something, or we can go somewhere casual, like the movies." I make a face.

"That's not creative." He chuckles.

"It doesn't have to be. Just being together is-"

"Yeah, yeah perfect. I know." I smile, and he smiles back. Suddenly I get the best idea.

"What?" Fang asks. He must see it on my face. I feel a huge grin spread across my face.

"I've got the perfect idea, but it's not inside . . . or in public, but it is still awesome." He smiles at my excitement.

"Okay, where are we going?"

"It's a secret." I say "But we'll go tomorrow around six."

"Sounds like a plan." He says. He looks at me and I laugh.

"Seriously this is going to be great." He laughs, and pulls me closer to him with one arm around my neck.

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week, so to make up for it I will do a challenge. Okay this isn't really a challenge, but I am having issues thinking of challenges lately, so instead, If I get at least 10 reviews by eight thirty tonight (central time), I'll post the next chapter tonight too. Good luck!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I didn't get ten reviews, but I loved the reviews I did get so much that I decided to put this chapter up anyway. Plus, it's fourth of July, so bonus chapter! Enjoy the fireworks America!  
**

**Max's POV-**

"Taa-daa!" I say jumping in front of Fang throwing my arms out to my sides. It is Saturday night, and we are on the date that I came up with myself. And I am pretty proud of it if I do say so myself.

"The lake?" Fang asks sounding confused.

"Yes the lake." I say putting my arms down. "We used to come here all the time when we were little. Remember, It was our secret place. Just the two of us." He nods smiling.

"I remember." He says. "It was amazing there was never anyone else here considering how nice it is." Fang was right. It really was amazing. It looked like a beach right off a post card. White sand, clear water, and no one else around. "It's perfect." He says. "All it's missing is-"

"Tacos?" I ask guessing the end of his sentence. I pull wrapped tacos from Taco Bell out of my pack that is always on my back.

"How did you know?" He asks sarcastically. "When we were little we always used to bring tacos when we would come swimming. We walk down to the beach, and Fang takes my hand. I am almost shocked. Fang isn't really the hand holding type. He is more of the arm around the shoulder kind of guy. After a minute of two of searching we find what we are looking for. There is the random patch of grass in the middle of the beach that we used to sit on when we eat. It took a minute go find, but we eventually found it exactly the way I remember it. We sit on the grass and eat our tacos in silence for the first few minutes. I finished my tacos pretty quickly. I had to skip lunch considering we didn't have any food in out house. My mom has never been good at keeping up with grocery shopping. When we finish eating, I lean back on my hands. And get this, The sun starts setting across the lake. I didn't even plan that. It was almost cheesy.

"This is almost cheesy." Fang says taking the words out of my mouth. I can't help, but laugh out loud.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I fall back into Fang's arms still laughing. After the sun sets, it gets very dark very quickly. "What time is it?" I ask. I see the light of Fang's watch.

"7:30." .

"It's too early to go home." I say.

"What else do you want to do?" He asks. I shrug.

"Do you want to go swimming?" I see Fangs eyes widen. "No," I say elbowing him in the ribs. "Not like that. I was talking about actual swimming." Like when we were kids. Fang raises his eyebrows.

"Do you know how cold that water is?"

"I'm sure I can handle it." I smile at him, and stand up. "Come on, lets go." He bites his lip and shakes his head.

"No way, it's to cold."

"What, are you chicken?" I ask teasingly. He shakes his head, and sighs. Slowly he stands up.

"Race, ya." Before I can think another thought, we are both sprinting down the beach to the water. I reach the water a millisecond before Fang, and realize this was a stupid idea. I am only knee deep in the water but it hits me like a thousand needles. It is so cold I can't even talk. I turn to run out of the water, but instead I see Fang running at me full speed.

"Fang, no-" I start, but I do not have time to finish for as Fang runs past me, he grabs me around the waist pulling us both under water. When I come up for air, I find that Fang's face is only inches from my own. I'm not even thinking about the temperature of the water anymore. Having him so close gives me butterflies in my stomach. "So did I do a good job?" I ask.

"Do a good job with what?" He asks.

"Picking our date." I say splashing him. "I worked very hard on it." I have a sarcastic tone in my voice. "Finding a Taco Bell in biking distance was very difficult." Fang laughs.

"It was awesome . . . And cold."

"Baby." I say teasingly. "It's not that bad."

"Oh yeah, tell that to the goose bumps just about everywhere on my body." I laugh, and he splashes me. I can't help but laughing myself. Soon we are in a full on splash fight. It's just like when we were kids. Minus the numerous kisses we have had. We laugh and splash and swim for who knows how long until the cold finally gets to me and forces me out of the water. I collapse on the sand and Fang is right behind me. He lays down next to me, and we are silent for the next few seconds.

"We should probably get home." Fang says. "As much as I want to stay."

"Why can't we." I say almost whining as I roll on my side to face him.

"Because it is almost 10:30." He says propping himself up on his elbow.

"Why do you always have to be such a goodie two shoes?" He smiles at me, but doesn't answer. Instead he stands up.

"Come on." He holds out both of his hands. "Lets go." I take his hands, and he pulls me up. We start walking home, and Fang drapes his arm around my neck.

"Has Dylan talked to you at all?" I ask.

"No. Has he talked to you?"

"I wish." I say. "It has been four days since I've talked to him, and I can't stand it. I don't know if he is mad at us or what."

"Well, he probably is mad." Fang says. "You said you wanted everything to be just like it was, and then that same night we meet in the park and this happens."

"Great pep talk." I say patting him on the chest. He smirks.

"Plus, I'm sure he is jealous of me." Fang says. "Dating such a beautiful girl that he can't have." I can't help but smile at that.

"Aww." I say leaning my head on his shoulder. We walk a little farther down the road, then I come up with the greatest idea ever.

"Hey, do you know what we should do." I say getting excited.

"What?"

"We should go to Dylan's house. I know you said we shouldn't, but two more days have passed without him talking to us, so the circumstances have changed." Fang looks like he is considering this.

"It's on the way." I say trying to persuade him.

"Fine." He says. "But I'll stay in the driveway out of sight. I don't think it will make things better if I'm there too."

"Yes." I say doing a mini punch in the air. I smile to myself as we walk down the dirt road leading to Dylan's house.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! I realized something. Usually I update my chapters on Saturdays, but last week I accidentally updated two chapters on Thursday. I know what you're thinking, how do you accidentally update? Well, ever since school got out, I'm lucky if I know what month it is, let alone what day it is. Apparently I thought it was Saturday, but this doesn't even really matter to you, so here is the story. Enjoy!**

**Max's POV- **

I walk up the thin, paved path leading to the front steps of Dylan's house. Even though it is below freezing, my palms are sweating. I wipe my hands on my jeans before ringing the doorbell. I wait almost a minute, and am about to turn around to leave when I hear someone coming to the door. Seconds later Dylan is standing in the doorway with an expressionless face.

"Hey good buddy, old pal." I say enthusiastically. I have a huge smile on my face, and Dylan looks confused.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. "And why are you soaking wet?" The smile on my face drops. I push my way past him into his house.

"Sure come on in." He says with a little bit of a smile.

"Why won't you respond to any of my calls?" I say. He runs his hand through his hair.

"I guess my phone was dead." I give him a "how dumb do you think I look" look.

"For a whole week?" He shrugs. I turn away from him, and walk into the living room.

"Look-" I start. I am cut off by Dylan motioning with his head to his mom who is sitting on the couch just feet away from us. I never even saw her sitting there.

"Hi Lucy." I say with a smile. I grab Dylan's wrist, and lead him into his kitchen.

"Look." I start again. "I'm going out with Fang, and you don't like it." He looks uncomfortable. "But you got to get over it. Yeah, its really weird, but that's the way it is going to stay." Dylan looks at the ground like he doesn't know what to say. "Dylan, I really don't want to lose you as a friend." He looks up at me and gives a tiny smile. "And plus, If we can keep a friendship going for three years being a whole state away, we can survive this easily." He gives a bigger smile. "Okay, so we're good?" I ask raising my eyebrows. He nods.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Great." I say excitedly. I stand on my tip toes and hug him around the neck. "I would love to stay and chat, but I got to go. Fang is waiting-" I stop myself before I can say anything more. Dylan raises an eyebrow. "In the driveway." I say quietly looking down at the floor. I look up to see him smirk.

"What?" I ask.

"He's scared I would pummel him." I can't help but laugh. I start walking back to the front door, and Dylan follows.

"So do you want to hang out tomorrow?" I ask. "It could be just the two of us." He shrugs.

"Sounds like a plan." He says with a smile.

"Great." I say bouncing on the balls of my feet. "I'll come by about 2."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." He opens the door for me and I walk outside. I walk down the sidewalk to the driveway where I find Fang leaning against the garage door.

"So?" He asks standing up. "How did it go?" I feel a giant smile grow on my face. I pump both of my fists in the air.

"It's good!"

**Dylan's POV-**

I watch as Max walks down the paved path. I see her smile at something, then walk out of view. I shut the door, and lock it before walking to my bedroom. I grab my iPod and set it to shuffle. Why did she have to start dating him? What does he have that I don't? Ever since I was little I have always had some kind of crush on Max. With her dirty blonde hair, and dark brown eyes she's gorgeous. Plus she's probably got the best personality of anybody in Wilhoit, and any of the bordering towns. What bugs me the most about this whole situation is that Fang-one of my best friends for ten years-knew I liked her from the start, and still went after her. I can feel myself getting angrier, and angrier. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. There's nothing I can do about it. I think to myself. Max is happy and that's all that matters. Right?

_No, not right! _My subconscious screams at me. _Fang took your girl. She was in your grasp, and then he swooped in taking her right out of your hands. _I feel myself getting angry again, but I take a step back.

Well, that might be, I reply. But at least if all ends horribly I'll still be her friend with no awkwardness. Fang on the other hand will be screwed. That's when my subconscious says something that changes my perspective on the whole thing.

_You know, he's probably the reason she broke up with you in the first place._

**Max's POV-  
**

"So, he wasn't mad at all?" Fang asks as we walk down the dirt road leading to my house. We were holding hands when we left Dylan's, but it was so cold we had to put our hands in our pockets.

"I think he was mad in the beginning, but I am pretty sure he is fine with it now. I told him we would hang out just the two of us tomorrow, and I think that was the real turning point."

"Where are you thinking of going?" He asks. I shrug.

"I don't know." I say. "We're probably just going to hang out at his house, or go somewhere in town. Somewhere simple." Fang nods, and is silent.

"What?" I ask smiling. "Are you going to be one of those boyfriends that don't want their girlfriends talking to other guys?" Fang gets a weird look on his face.

"God no. I just think he's okay with this as he says he is." I bit my lower lip.

"Maybe, but if he's still not okay with this he'll get over it eventually." We walk in silence for the next couple seconds.

"So boyfriend, huh?" Fang says with a smirk.

"What?" I ask confused.

"You asked, am I going to be one of those _boyfriends_."

"What about it?" I ask looking at the ground.

"We're officially a boyfriend-girlfriend couple now?" Fang asks with a smile. I smile at the ground.

"We were a long time ago." I say.

"Yeah, but now that you've said it, its official." I look up still smiling, and bump my shoulder against his.

"Whatever. I'm not a titles person." Fang smirks and I laugh. The rest of the time while we are walking flies by, and before I know it, we are standing at the end of my drive way.

"So, girlfriend, I guess I'll see you on Monday." Fang says putting his arms around my waist. I roll my eyes, but I have to admit I do like hearing that.

"You're going to bug me about that all the time now aren't you?" I say putting my arms around his neck. The way we are standing looks like we could be dancing. Fang smirks.

"You bet." He says. I laugh, and Fang pulls me around around the waist until his lips meet mine. I try to pull myself closer, but right as I do, Fang pulls away. The next thing I know he is off down the path to his house. I sigh, and walk up the driveway to my own home.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I have another challenge. Well, it's not really a challenge. I have 237 reviews on this story right now, and I want to try to get at least 250. When that goal is met, weather it be today, tomorrow, or five minutes from now I will post the next chapter. Okay? Good luck!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! If you are reading this, then this story must have at least 250 reviews. But if it doesn't, I don't even know why this chapter is up, but anyway here it is!**

**Max's POV-**

I am walking up the familiar path leading up to Dylan's front door. It is about 1:15 on Sunday, and I promised Dylan we would hang out today, just the two of us. I ring the doorbell, and wait. About thirty seconds later Dylan answers the door.

"Hey." He says. "What's up?"

"Can we go into town and get ice cream?" I ask. "I've been craving butterscotch, and chocolate syrup for the past month." Dylan smirks.

"Yeah, sure just let me get my sweatshirt." He says. "And for the record, that is disgusting." I can't help but laugh. It feels like everything is back to normal with the two of us.

* * *

"Butterscotch with chocolate syrup, please." I tell the woman behind the counter.

"Bowl or cone?" She asks.

"Bowl." I see Dylan shake his head out of the corner of my eye, but I ignore him.

"And you, sir?" She asks Dylan.

"Just vanilla." He says. "In a _cone_." The lady hands us our ice cream, and we sit down at a table in the corner.

"So," I say taking a bite off my spoon. "Why weren't you at school the last two days?" Dylan shrugs.

"I was sick." I raise my eyebrows at him. "What? I was, honestly. I threw up all day Thursday." I grimace, and shake my head.

"Ew, to much info." Dylan smirks, and licks his ice cream.

"So, what up with you and Fang?" He asks. I pull my spoon away from my mouth.

"What?"

"You know, what's it like dating Fang?"

"Are you sure you want to hear about this?" I ask confused. "Don't you think it would be weird?"

"We're friends aren't we?" I shrug.

"I don't know. It was a little weird at first, but it's okay now." I take another bite of ice cream.

"How long has it been going on?" He asks. I have to think about this for a second.

"About a month. Maybe a little more." Dylan is silent for a moment, and I finally think he has given up on all these questions.

"Have you kissed him?" I drop my spoon in my bowl.

"What, have you teamed up with Ella?" He looks confused and I laugh, but nod.

"Yeah, I've kissed him. What is the point of all these questions?" He smirks.

"Just trying to get with the program?" I scoop the excess chocolate syrup from the bottom of my bowl, and drink it off of my spoon.

"How many times?" I almost spit the chocolate from my mouth.

"You don't need to know that." I say with a laugh. Dylan shrugs, and eats the last of his cone. "So, what do you want to do now?" I ask. "Do you want to go back home or stay in town?"

"I don't care." He says. "What ever you want to do is fine with me."

"Okay, then can we go back to your house?" I ask. "I don't really feel like staying in town. Too many people." Dylan nods. We stand up and throw our stuff away, and start back to Dylan's house. We are out of town and on the dirt roads within five minutes of walking.

"I've missed this." Dylan says. "Just the two of us hanging out." I laugh.

"Me too. Remember when we were little we would go to the tree house, and play house." Dylan laughs.

"Yeah. You were the mommy, I was the daddy, and our baby was the bag of fertilizer." I almost curl over laughing.

"Oh my god," I say. "Do your remember that rock garden we had. We would water it everyday, and I think at one point we even spread our "baby" across it."

"Yeah, we wanted it to grow so bad." He says. We walk in silence for minute. "Hey do you know what we should do?" He says stopping in his tracks.

"Hitch hike to Alaska?" I say teasingly.

"Close, but no." I raise an eyebrow in suspicion. "We should go back to the tree house. See if anything actually grew in the rock garden."

"Oh my god." I say really excited. "We totally should!" That's when I remember. "Not go."

"What? Why? Wouldn't that be hilarious to see if something actually grew?" I have to admit that would be really funny, but I can't take Dylan there and let him see the tree house rebuilt with all of Fang's stuff in it.

"The tree house fell down, remember." I say starting to walk again. Dylan catches up to me.

"We wouldn't have to go exactly where the tree house was. The garden was like 100 feet away." I bit my bottom lip thinking about what to do.

"I just don't want to go." I say simply.

"Why not it would-"

"I just don't want to go okay. Now can we just drop it?" Dylan is silent for a second, then shrugs.

"Fine, we wont go."

"Thank you." I say. We walk in silence for the next few minutes, until I break the silence. "So, hows life?"

* * *

**Dylan's POV-**

Max left my house about an hour ago, and now I'm getting ready to leave too. I could tell there was something up, when Max didn't want to go back to the tree house to find the rock garden. It was just so un-Max like. So now, I'm going to go find out what it is. I shut the door behind me as I leave my house. I begin walking south down the dirt road, that leads to the path that to the tree house. It is getting close to dark now, so I start to jog. All day, no matter how hard I've tried, I can not get the conversation of Max telling me about her kissing Fang. It's just so disturbing. Her kissing him. She should be kissing me. I know she said she wanted the two of us to stay just friends, but I wont give up on us being together. Not ever. I know how cheesy this sounds, but I've known we were supposed to be together since the very second I met her. Yeah, that very first day in kindergarten. Max, and I shared a cubby, but Max never really was the sharing type. Max would arrive after me in the morning, so my bag was there before her's. At the end of the day, I would find my bags kicked out of cubby, and on the floor five feet away. One day, Max got there before I did, so I did what any six year old would do. I kicked her things out of the cubby. At the end of the day. I found her staring at her things on the floor. I asked her if she was okay, and she said, "_I like you, and that's rare, so we're going to be friends, okay?"_ All I did was nod, and that's where our friendship started. I guess Max decided I was an equal. I still never got to keep my stuff in the cubby, but we would always play together at recess, and out of school. Fang, on the other hand, Max didn't meet until third grade. I don't know how they met, but she ended up introducing him to me. The three us were best friends, but it always seemed like Fang and I were fighting for Max's attention. I am so deep in thought almost miss the path. I push my way past the branches, and then the trail clears a little. I find it weird that the path looks well used, but I suppose animals may use the path. It takes about five minutes to reach the tree house, but I eventually find it. Rebuilt.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The beginning is Dylan's POV btw.**

**Dylan's POV-**

I stand about a fifty feet from the tree house, and am confused to see it rebuilt. As I get closer, I see that it is not the same tree house. The wood is newer, and not rotted. It is also a little bigger than the old one. I try to piece out why the tree house is back up. Max, and Fang couldn't have anything to do with it. Could they? No. They couldn't. They would of told me about it. What's to hide? Then again, what are the odds that some kids built a tree house in the exact same spot that ours was in? I walk until I am at the base of the tree. The rungs from our tree house are still nailed to the tree. I hesitate before climbing up, but decide to do it anyway. I reach the floor of the shack, and pull myself up. I can't stand inside the room, so I have to crawl through the door. Inside I see a couple small backpacks. I'm sure they are just filled with kids toys, but I end up opening them anyway. I am surprised to see that inside the bag are clothes, food, and a sleeping bag. I realize some homeless person probably lives here, and suddenly feel like I am snooping in personal business. I zip the bag shut, and hurry out of the tree house. I jump from the second to last rung on the tree to the ground. I look around for anyone who might be near, before I jog off down the trail leading back to the road.

**Max's POV-**

It is the beginning of my fourth class of the day. It is Monday morning, and I feel like I could fall asleep right here on my desk. The teacher hasn't come in yet, so everyone is still talking, and walking in and out of class.

"Hey." Dylan says plopping down in his desk right next to mine. "You were right not to go to the tree house last night. Someone lives there." I jump up, and no longer feel the least bit tired.

"You went there?" I ask trying not to sound panicked. "Why." Dylan just shrugs.

"Anyways, I am almost 100% sure that some homeless guy lives there. There were clothes, a sleeping bag, and everything." I am speechless, and don't know what to say. "And here's the weirdest part." He continues. "This guy rebuilt the tree house in the exact same place ours was." I instantly panic.

"Did you see who it was?" I ask. "You know, the guy who lives there?" He shakes his head, and I feel the tiniest bit of relief.

"But I'm going back tonight." The panic returns. "And the night after that if I don't see them. I am determined to see who lives there. Maybe it's someone we know."

"You can't." I say quickly and a little too loudly. People in the classroom turn their heads to look, and I lower my voice. "Look you can't go back there." I say leaning towards him.

"Why not?" He says sounding the slightest bit annoyed. "Don't you want to find out who is living there?"

"Not really." I say opening my text book to the warm up assignment written on the board. "And what if the guy who lives there is dangerous?"

"He's not. We don't even know he's a he." I sigh.

"Can you please just forget about it." I ask with a plea. I hate to beg, but Dylan can not find out about Fang.

"No." Dylan says stubbornly. "I wont. I've made up my mind. I'm going there tonight, and that's final." I am about to argue, but the teacher walks in. She starts going on about something, but I can't pay attention. What if tonight is Fang's night to sleep in the tree house. It probably isn't, but it is still going to worry me till I know.

* * *

"Fang!" I say grabbing his arm. I pull him away from the crowd of students making their way out of the building. It is the end of the day, and I have finally tracked Fang down. I don't have any afternoon classes with him, and I didn't find out about the tree house thing until after lunch. I pull him into an empty class room.

"What's up?" He asks smiling at me.

"When's the next time you have to sleep in the tree house?" I ask quickly and to the point. Fang looks confused.

"What?"

"Just answer me. When's the next time you have to sleep in the tree house." I realize I have raised my voice, and I try to calm down. "Please, just tell me."

"Tomorrow night." I curse under my breath. "Max, what is going on?" I chew my bottom lip before answering.

"Dylan knows about the tree house." Fang's eyes grow about twice their size.

"What?! You told him!" I open my mouth to defend myself, but he doesn't give me the chance. "Max, If he tells anyone about me, I could be forced to leave. Forced to leave you." He runs a hand through his hair, and paces back and fourth in front of me. "I can't believe you would tell him about me, Max."

"I didn't tell him." I say through gritted teeth. "He went there on his own. He saw the tree house, and saw your stuff, and I can't believe you think I would tell him that." Fang shuts his eyes, and sighs.

"Max, I-" I shake my head and take a step towards the door before he can say anything else.

"I really can't talk to you right now." I say opening the door. "And by the way, he doesn't know it's you living there. He doesn't know who lives there."

"Max-"

"Don't go there for the next couple days." I say cutting him off. "He wants to watch it to find out who lives there." He looks like he is going to say something else, but I leave before he can do so.

**Hey guys! Sorry this is sort of a short chapter, so to make up for it I decided to do a challenge. Well not really a challenge, but a . . . something. When and if I get at least 15 more reviews on this story, I will put up the next chapter. I hope you guys can do it!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! So in the last chapter I said I wanted at least fifteen reviews, and I thought it would take at least a couple days to get that many. But when I posted the chapter this morning, and then looked a couple hours later I saw I already had nineteen reviews! This chapter wasn't even close to finish, so I have been writing all day trying to get it done. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!  
**

**Oh, and P.S. Sorry if I am screwing up their class schedules, like for example if I say Max has her first class with Dylan in one chapter, but then in a different chapter I say she has her first class with no one. Sorry it's hard to remember! Anyways enjoy!**

Max's POV-

It's Tuesday, the day after my fight with Fang. He tried calling me numerous times last night, but I ignored all his calls. I am kind of giving him the silent treatment, and it has not been easy. I have two classes with him and lunch. Lunch was easier to avoid him, than the classes. During the classes I could feel him staring at me the whole time. I wanted so bad to sneak a glance at him, but I knew if I did I would regret it. When the bell rang, I practically flew out of my seat trying to beat him to the door. My first class with him was successful, but he beat me to the door after the second class. I tried to brush past him, but he grabbed my arm holding me back. He tried talking to me, but being as stubborn as I am I refused to listen.

"Look, I really just don't want to talk to you right now." I told him pulling away from his grasp. I made my way into the mob of students pushing their way through the hallway leaving Fang behind. Right now it's lunch, and I am sitting in one of the aisles of the library reading while I eat my lunch. Actually I'm not really eating at all. I'm not that hungry.

"What are you doing in here?" I glance up to find Dylan looking down at me.

"Hiding." I say putting the book down. Dylan sits down next to me.

"From who?" I sigh.

"Fang." Dylan raises an eyebrow. "Don't ask." I say knowing I can't explain it to him. We are silent for a minute.

"Did you go to the tree house?" I ask staring at my feet. Dylan nods.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm going back again." I glance up at him surprised.

"Why not? I thought you were determined to find out who lives there?"

"Yeah, I did, but even finding that out isn't worth the boredom I went through last night." I feel myself smile, and Dylan chuckles. "Also, I realized it's pretty stalkerish." My smile grows bigger.

"I'm glad you figured that out, buddy." I say patting him on the shoulder. Dylan laughs, and stands up.

"Well, come on." He says grabbing my wrists and pulling me to my feet. "Let's go to the cafeteria, I'm starving."

"But I already ate." I reply. "And I don't want to go."

"You just don't want to see Fang." He says crossing his arms across his chest. I chew the inside of my cheek.

"So what if I don't?" I say. "I am perfectly fine staying here, and reading my book."

"You can't hide forever." He says as he backs away.

"Watch me." I say half teasingly as he moves out of view. I sit back down, and lean against the book shelf. I try to concentrate on reading, but find it impossible. I can't get what Dylan said out of my head. I know I can't hide forever, but I really can't to talk to Fang. It made me so mad that he would automatically assume I told Dylan. Finding it useless to just sit here, I stand up, and put the book back on the shelf. I make my way to the exit when I remember Dylan saying he is not going back to the tree house tonight. I decide to let Fang know it is safe to sleep there. It's the least I could do for him. I pull my phone out of my back pocket, and text him. He replies, but I don't even look. I put my phone away, and make my way to the cafeteria to find Dylan.

* * *

"Hey mom and I are going to dinner. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Ella is standing in the doorway of my bedroom. Mom wanted to take Ella and I out to dinner as a special treat considering we hardly ever do, but I'm really not feeling up to it. Plus, Dylan said he might come over if he wasn't busy. I told mom it can be a good bonding experience between her and Ella. The funny thing is that she totally bought it even though her and Ella spend heaps of time together as it is.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just bring me back left overs." Ella nods, and gives a tiny smile.

"Okay, see you when we get back." She disappears from the threshold, and about a minute later I hear the front door shut behind them. I sit on my bed in silence for a second before getting up and walking into the kitchen. I hardly ate any lunch even when I found Dylan in the cafeteria. I didn't see Fang at all the rest of the day, but I realized when I got home I kind of wish I had. All day I had been thinking about how mad I was at Fang, but when I got home, and had a chance to calm down I thought about how it sounded from his point of view. Yeah, he shouldn't have jumped to the conclusion that I told, but if anyone found out he could be forced to drop everything and leave. I open the cupboard above the sink, and look for any kind of food that we might have. Mom isn't really the grocery shopping type. I pull out a box of Ramen Noodles and put them in the microwave. I open the fridge, and pull out a can of Dr. Pepper and pop the top. I lean back against the counter, and wait for my noodles to be done. I close my eyes and lean my head back. I feel like I could fall asleep right here considering I got hardly any sleep last night. I doubt I'll get any sleep tonight either. I jump when I hear the microwave beeping letting me know my food is done. I am about to grab my food out of the microwave when I hear someone knock at the door.

**Hey guys! Sorry this was another short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys! So I noticed that I posted the first chapter of this story just over six months ago! I can't believe how fast time flies! Also, I decided that this story is WAY to predictable, so after I wrote like half of this chapter I deleted all of it and changed the whole thing. 525 words down the drain! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Max's POV-**

When I hear the knock on the door, I put my Ramen Noodles on the counter and walk to the front door. I automatically assume it's Dylan considering he said he would come over. I open the door to see-not surprisingly-Dylan.

"Hey, I was right." I accidentally say out loud.

"What?" He asks brushing past me into the house. He lifts his head like a dog sniffing the air. "Did you make Ramen?" He asks forgetting about his question. I nod and he leads the way into the kitchen. He grabs my newly made food off the counter and starts eating it.

"Sure, why not? I'll just make some more." I say teasingly. Dylan smirks as I grab another package out of the cupboard.

"Sorry, but I'm starving." He says his mouth full of food. "I haven't had anything in like an hour." I look at him in disbelief as I put my food in the microwave.

"The bottomless pit himself." I say with a laugh, Dylan smiles.

"So, did you and Fang make up yet?" I sigh, and my head. "What is it you guys are fighting about anyway?"

"It's complicated." I say looking at my feet. "Long story short, he made me mad."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better he was totally out of it in math." I glance up at him and smile. "He was marked absent because he didn't hear the teacher calling attendance."

"Thanks, but can we just stop talking about Fang. He's really all I've been thinking about all day, and I'm ready for a different topic. He nods, and points to his half eaten noodles.

"This is really good."

"Thanks, its my own recipe." I say jokingly. "Do you want more?" He thinks about this for a minute, then shakes his head.

"I think this will hold me over till I get home, but thanks." I raise my eyebrows. "What?"

"I didn't know the bottomless pit had an end." He laughs the best he can with his mouth full of food.

"I wouldn't be talking Little Miss Pie Eating Champ." I throw my head back remembering the county fair contest that I won when I was ten. I ate five whole pies by myself, and I was the only girl in the contest. The other contestants were middle aged men. Nobody could believe I did it.

"I earned my title, and I'm proud of it." I say taking a fake little bow. "Come on, lets go watch TV. I was going to watch the new episode of Shark Infestation before you came over and ate all my noodles."

"I said I was sorry." He says as we walk down the stairs to the basement. We plop down on the couch, and I use the remote to turn on the TV. I lay down on one end of the couch in hope of getting some sleep, while Dylan sits at the other end with his elbow propped up on the arm rest.

**Dylan's POV-**

I'm sitting in Max's basement with her at the other end of the couch. We're watching some TV show about sharks, and I think she has fallen asleep. I don't mean to sound cheesy, but I think she is even more beautiful in her sleep than she is when awake. I am tempted to move closer to her, but she has stretched her feet out so that they are pressed up against my side. I know it sounds terrible, but I'm kind of hoping that whatever Max and Fang are fighting about isn't something that will just blow over. I know Max and I will be together one day, and if they break up it will just speed things along. Max shifts on the couch, and her eyes open lazily.

"You missed the whole show." I tell her. "You fell asleep." She pulls her feet away from me and sits up.

"No I didn't. I wish I did, but I didn't. I was awake the whole time." She stretches out her arms, right before we both hear a knock on the door. Max groans, and stands up. "I'll get it. It's probably just some package that Ella ordered."

**Max's POV-**

I walk up the stairs, then cross the living room to the front door. When I open the door I see Fang just long enough to know it's him who crashes into me. He wraps both of his arms around me, so I can't move.

"Max, I'm sorry." He says pulling me close to him. "I'm so, so sorry." I hold the back of his T-shirt in my fists as I lean my head on his chest.

"I know." I say my voice muffled by how close we are. "I would of done the same thing."

"Max, those were the longest two days of my life." He says right before pulling me into hungry kiss. I try to pull myself closer, but find it impossible. "Don't ever do that to me again." Fang says between kisses. Fang kicks the door shut with foot, and it slams loudly. Dylan must have heard it because he came rushing up the stairs. I force myself to pull away from Fang just as Dylan reaches the top step.

"Well it looks like you guys made up." Dylan says proving that he saw us if just for a second. "I think I'll go now." He says walking to the door. "Leave you guys to be gross." I bite my bottom lip in embarrassment, but don't argue with him about staying. He opens the front door, and I move to the other side of Fang to close it behind him.

"See you at school tomorrow." I don't think I hear an answer, but I don't have time to think about it either. Just as I close the door Fang grabs me from behind, and pulls me into an even deeper kiss than before. I'm so wrapped up in everything that is happening in this very moment that I don't even realize that we are moving through my own house. All I can think about is that I am glad Ella and my mom aren't home. Well, that's not all I can think about, but you know what I mean. After a minute I realize that we are in my bedroom. We fall onto my bed together not pulling apart for an instant. Everything that we have kept bottled up inside for the past two days seems to come pouring out without even needing to speak them. After a time that goes by much too quickly we are forced to break apart for air. My breath comes in uneven gasps, and I can hear from beside me that Fang is the same way. He reaches out and wraps an arm around my neck protectively pulling me close.

"I missed you." I manage to get out between breaths. "We haven't even really talked since Saturday." He nods, and puts his head on top of mine.

"I know. It was hell for me too." I give a tiny smile knowing that he needs me just as much as I need him. We lay there silently, me wrapped in his arms, until I hear my mom and Ella walk through the front door.

"And I was almost asleep." I groan. Fang takes his arm away from me and starts to move away. He's obviously worried about what my mom or Ella would do if they saw us tangled up together. It's not like they would yell or be mad or anything. They would probably just squeal and tell us how cute we were. I wouldn't be one bit surprised if mom got the camera.

"Don't worry." I tell him lazily. "They won't come in." Fang stops moving, but stays tensed up.

"Max?" My mom asks knocking on the door. "We brought you left overs."

"Thanks, mom." I say lifting my head. "I'll eat it in the morning. I'm tired I think I'm going to go to sleep."

"Okay honey, sleep well." I hear her footsteps leading away from the door, and Fang seems to relax.

"See." I say smiling at him. He smiles back moves closer wrapping his arm around me again. I sigh and let my eyes drift shut. I feel like I am finally able to sleep now that Fang is here with me again.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I don't have another chapter written yet, so I can't do a challenge, but I still would really like some reviews. 5 more and I'll have 300!  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! So I was reading the story trying to catch myself up, and I realized I make lots of dumb spelling mistakes like "Bit" instead of "Bite" and "Our" Instead of "Out". Just know that I know how to spell. I'm just typing fast and I miss it so sorry about that! Just try and figure out what I meant to write.**

**Max's POV-**

"Fang," I say catching up to him in the crowded school hallway. "What happened to you last night? I woke up this morning and you were gone." He nods.

"I left about midnight. I didn't want to stay the night." I raise an eyebrow in confusion. "If I stay the night it makes it seem like we did something." I laugh and bump my shoulder against his.

"That's ridiculous." I say smiling at him. Fang shrugs.

"Maybe, but if what would your mom think if she saw me sneaking out in the morning." I sigh, and roll my eyes.

"Okay you win."

"Win what?" Dylan asks coming up on the other side side of me so that I am sandwiched between them.

"Nothing." I say not wanting to tell him. "What's up?"

"You'll never guess what I saw last night."

"I bet I can't, so tell me." I say excitedly.

"Okay, after I left your house last night I decided to go to the tree house." I feel Fang tense up at my side, but I stay calm. I know there's no way he could of seen Fang if he was at my house.

"I though you said you weren't going to go there anymore. I thought you said it was too boring."

"It is, but if I went home my mom would just of made me do chores, so I decided to go there instead. To try and see if I can find out who's living there."

"Did you see anyone?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I did." He says sounding excited. "I fell asleep out there and the guy came really late. He stepped on a stick or something and that's what woke me up." I'm shocked by his answer, and try to keep my eyes from bulging out of my head.

"Did you see who it was?" I say trying to sound calm, but I can tell without even speaking Fang is the total opposite.

"Sort of." Dylan says shrugging. "I didn't see the guy's face but he looked about 5' 11. He had dark hair, and he also looked pretty young by the way he was able to run through the woods in the dark." Dylan is describing Fang who is standing right beside me, and out of the corner of my eye I can see him looking away as if Dylan might realize it was him.

"I've got to go." He whispers quickly. I nod and he turns around and leaving me alone with Dylan.

"Max, this guy probably goes to our school." He says not seeming to notice Fang left. "He's probably in this hallway right now." Dylan's practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Not to be "Debby Downer", Dylan but what homeless person goes to school?" Some could argue that Fang does, but he's not really homeless. He lives in a house for _most_ of the week.

"A smart one." He replies with a tiny laugh. "How do you ever expect to become un-homeless without some kind of degree?"

"Win the lottery?" I say jokingly.

"Touche, Martinez." He says as we walk into our next class. We sit down in our desks that are right next to each other. "So who do you think it is?" Dylan asks me pushing the conversation.

"Dylan you've got to drop this." I tell him. "Whoever is living out there obviously doesn't want people to know he's there. Why else would he be camping out in the middle of the woods?" Dylan rolls his eyes at me and sighs.

"You're no fun." I don't have time to reply for the teacher walks in clapping his hands and calling for the class to take their seats.

* * *

"Do you know where Fang is?" Dylan asks as he sits down across from me at our lunch table. "He wasn't in English."

"Yeah he wasn't in science either." I say. "I'm sure he just wasn't feeling well and went home or something." I doubt that's what really happened, but I'm just trying to keep Dylan off the Fang trail. Dylan seems to shrug it off, but then as if on cue, Fang appears at my side of the table sitting down next to me.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Fang asks trying to join in on our conversation.

"We were just wondering where you disappeared too." Dylan says beating me to it. "Why weren't you in class?" Fang looks unsure about what to say.

"You're going to have to go talk to Ms. Johan sometime." I say changing the subject a little. "She assigned a big project to the class and it's worth eighty percent of our final grade."

"Thanks." He says simply, but the way he glances at me when Dylan isn't looking says he is way more grateful than he comes off as. He plays with my hand under the table and reaches across with his other hand to take some curly fries off my tray.

"Take em'." I say sliding my plate closer to him. "Their disgusting." He gladly takes them off my plate and Dylan tries to take my whole burger. I smack his hand away.

"Just the fries." I say with a little laugh. "My lunch is not an all you can eat Vegas buffet."

"Just thought I'd try." Dylan replies with a small laugh. "So do you guys want to come over after school and try to get our homework done?" I nod.

"Sure," I say. "I don't think I'm doing anything else." I take a bite of my burger.

"What about you?" Dylan asks looking at Fang. I glance at him to find that he is staring off into space, not paying any attention to our conversation at all. I knock my knee against his making him look up in confusion.

"What?" He asks looking back and fourth between Dylan and me.

"Dylan was asking if we wanted to come over after school." I tell him giving him a strange look.

"Oh, sorry I can't." He says saying nothing more. I watch him chew his nail for a second then look back to Dylan.

"I'll meet you at your house after school." I tell Dylan.

"Okay." He says nodding. "I'll see you there, but I've got to go. I need to talk to Mr. Gifford about an extended due date on that weather project."

"You didn't finish that? That was assigned over a month ago." Dylan shrugs, and smiles.

"I got busy." He says turning around and walking away. Fang and I sit there for a few seconds in silence.

"Okay what's up?" I ask sliding closer to him and keeping my voice low. "You're totally out of it.

"Sorry," He says pulling his finger away from his mouth. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Where I'm going to put my stuff from the tree house. I can't stay there for obvious reasons, so I need to find a different place to stay."

"Is that where you were this morning?" Fang nods.

"Yeah, I left when you were talking to Dylan. I got brought all the stuff from the tree house back to my house, but now I have to find somewhere else to put it."

"I'm sorry." I tell him squeezing his hand. We sit in silence for almost five minutes thinking of places.

"Well, I should probably go." Fang says standing up and letting his hand slip out of mine. "I've still got to give the office a reason why I wasn't in my morning classes. I'll call you tonight."

"Okay." Fang walks away and suddenly I am eating the rest of my lunch alone.

* * *

"Fang!" I yell from the opposite end of the empty school hallway. "I got it!" Fang is standing at his locker putting a heavy, geometry textbook away.

"Wait, slow down. What did you get?" Fang asks as I reach him.

"I know where you can stay." I say excitedly. "The shed in my back yard. It's totally empty, and it's got to be like three times the size of the tree house."

"Would that work?" Fang asks, his eyes widening to the size of tennis balls. "Wouldn't your mom or Ella find out." I shake my head with a huge smile still plastered on my face.

"No one ever goes in there." I say. "It's been empty forever." Fang looks like he is thinking about this.

"Your sure it wouldn't be a problem?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

"Positive." Fang lets this sink in for a second.

"Max, you're a genius." He says grabbing my face in his hands and pulling me into a hard kiss. I can't help but laugh while he presses his lips to mine right there in the middle of the hallway. After a minute I pull away from his grasp.

"We should go right now and move your stuff to the shed." I tell him. "Before Ella and my mom get home."

"What about Dylan?" Fang asks. "Weren't you going to go over and do homework or something?" I shrug.

"He can take a rain check." I say. "And besides, this is more important. Dylan and I can do homework anytime." Fang smiles.

"Okay then. It's all back at the house."

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in the last few weeks. I've been working on this one chapter for almost that whole time. Anyways I think I owe you guys another chapter, so If I get at least fifteen reviews by eight thirty tonight (Central Time), I'll put the next chapter up tonight as well. Good Luck!  
**


End file.
